On Edge
by Anna Crosswell
Summary: Bella struggles with her raging hormones during a dry spell. Things start to change when Edward catches her fiddling herself underneath her desk at work. Drabble fic. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my cubicle and did all I could to stop myself. But I was weak, and my desire was strong.

I pulled my chair closer to my desk, and casually looked around to make sure the coast was clear before slipping my hand underneath my skirt.

At first touch, I was soaked and it was his fault. I felt my face burn scarlet as I worked my clit, biting my lip to keep from moaning out loud in the office. I closed my eyes and pictured that my hands were his.

Not even two minutes and I was coming like a champ.

Not even thirty seconds later-while coming down from my high, face flushed, and breath shallow- he walked up and stood directly behind me, hand still up my skirt.

I froze.

"May I see you in my office Ms. Swan?"

Fuck.

* * *

**Just a naughty drabble fic I want to write to help get my creative ****_juices flowing_**** ;) Review and tell me how I'm doing. I'll be updating several times a week ****_as the mood strikes_****… (Can I get anymore sexual innuendos in?) I'll think I'll stop there. Check out Risky Business and 3 AM my other fics that I have. **


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled my wet, sticky fingers from my panties while nodding to my boss.

"Sure, let me finish this email and I'll be right in?" I said, hoping he'd take the bait and walk away.

I knew where his office was and didn't need an escort. I especially didn't need the man I was just finger banging myself to standing insanely close behind me. I wanted to scream, cry, and cum all over again.

That last bit wasn't my fault. It was his. If Mr. Sex on Legs had just called my desk phone from his office instead of showing up in person post orgasm, I wouldn't have felt the need for another go.

I didn't need a hand delivered invitation. However, if he ever felt the need to offer, I'd let his hands help…

I really shouldn't go there.

"I'll wait." He replied in his typical deep tenor that made me wish I could drop my panties and spread my engorged nether lips open wide.

Ungh.

He leaned in to read over my shoulder, and I became extremely self-conscious. If I could smell my juices on my fingers, then I was sure he could too.

I was mortified.

I was turned on.

I felt my thighs slicken with my desire and rubbed them together, unnoticed-I hoped.

Pulling up my email, I typed out a quick note to my friend a few cubicles down. It was nonsense- I'd surely get bombarded with questions later-but I couldn't exactly walk just yet. My legs were to unstable after the wild wave that crashed over me moments ago.

I bought myself a minute to pull myself together, urging my pulse to slow down and taking nondescript breaths with each key stroke on my keyboard. I could only stall for so long however.

Once done, I scooted back my chair and stood, feeling the evidence of my deed slide down my thigh. I was unable to look him in the eye.

"After you." He stepped to the side and held out his arm, allowing me to pass and walk ahead of him.

Time for the walk of shame.

* * *

**Sexy Times ahead. Check out the banner I made for this story on my blog. Links on profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped inside his spacious office, and he followed me in, closing the door.

We were alone and my ovaries jumped for joy.

I was shaking, and a million thoughts were running through my mind, but Mr. Cullen asked me to take a seat.

I watched him step around his desk, admiring the way his slacks hugged his tight ass and skimmed his toned thighs and legs.

He settled in, shuffling some papers before he cut to the chase. "Ms. Swan, is everything alright?"

Mr. Cullen's managing technique was very hands on. He made it a point to interact with all his employees at least once daily before holing himself up in his office.

Hmmm, how to reply? No, everything was not all right. I had a sick obsession with my boss and it was only getting worse with each passing, sexless day.

I needed to get laid. Six months was just too long to go without, and manual stimulation only satisfied one for so long before they craved something more; something large, thick, and _real _pumping between their legs.

"Everything is good. Why?" I made it a point not to fidget while he stared at me.

I loved and hated that. Mr. Cullen always said during out quarterly meetings that eye contact was crucial in any conversation.

So I held my head high and held his gaze.

Only, that allowed me to get caught up in his dreamy eyes. They were moss colored irises that made me think of heated summer nights rolling in a meadow and ripping each other's clothes off.

My poker face slipped and it was difficult to pay attention when his lips were moving and all I wanted to do was leap across the desk and maul him.

But that would be frowned upon, so I kept myself in check.

* * *

**Alright my pervy pretties, you know what to do. Review. I may post once more tonight so be sure to add this to your alerts if you want to stick with this lemony ride. Check out my profile to see what I've been up to in the fandom. **


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I cared about my employees' well being, and I had noticed a slip in Ms. Swan's work. Nothing worth a real reprimand. However, I'd use any excuse to get her alone, even if it was for just a few moments. I needed my fix, and she was my addiction.

I walked over to her desk with purpose, smoothing down my wild hair with my fingers.

I reached her desk and bared witness to the most exotic sight I've ever been blessed to. My angel was touching herself. Oh yes, I was well aware of what this dark temptress was doing in her corner of the office, and it made my dick hard like granite.

I wasn't a high school virgin. I had my fair share of women, and I knew exactly how they smelled; tasted, looked, felt…what sounds they made.

I know she tried, but the minx's moans weren't containable. I don't think she was aware that I heard her soft sigh of release as she came around those nimble fingers I'm sure were busy beneath her desk.

Her hands were in her lap. I was a smart man and used my context clues.

I confirmed that the others were hard at work minding their own business before I leaned in to take a whiff.

Yep, pure gold. Her pussy smelled delicious and I wanted to grab those digits and lick every dewy morsel from them.

I wanted to leave no crevice left behind. It was a sad thought that such a tasty treat wouldn't be sampled.

I was rigid in my pants, my cock begging to be released from its prison. With years of practice, I reeled in my restraint and controlled my self. I was a professional and maintained a respectful distance between us.

But I was close, and if we were anyone else I would have drug her off to the nearest empty closet to fuck the shit out of her till we were both sated.

Unfortunately, I was her boss; she, my employee, and there were rules.

As the saying goes however, rules were meant to be broken.

* * *

**Hey lovelies, review and go to my blog to check out the banner for this fic. Links are on my profile. **


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Cullen leaned back in his executive chair and seemed to choose his next words carefully.

"I've noticed that you've seemed to be...distracted lately. Is there anything that I can maybe _do _for you? I'm here to _help,_ however I can."

The tension in the room sizzled and cracked.

I had the sinking suspicion-when the appearance of a mysterious grin pop up-that he knew _something_.

My heart thundered in my chest. I was overreacting, he couldn't possibly know anything. Angrily I thought, _yo__u want to help me? Stop wearing tight ass slacks, stop licking your lips, and stop breathing. Or, bend me over your desk and put me out of my misery._

I don't think that was what he meant by distractions however, so I went for something a little tamer.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I have been distracted as of late, and I apologize that it was enough to garner your attention. I promise to work on that."

I made a mental note to stop by Alice's cubicle and demand she go out with me tonight. I was going to find me a man and get laid by someone who wasn't off limits to me. I had never gone out with the sole intention of boy scouting. I thought the entire act was dirty and self-depreciating, but at this point, it was either a one night stand or lose my sanity.

My boss nodded and glanced down at his watch. "It's almost quitting time. Why not take your leave and get an early start on the weekend. Your face is flushed and I don't want you coming down with anything and getting sick."

There was that tone again, and his shit eating grin grew larger.

I was fucked. There was _no_ doubt. My gut dropped and I broke out in a cold sweat.

I don't know how, but he knew.

I had to get out of there. I thanked him for his time, unable to meet his gaze. I felt myself blush more, and I quickly scampered out the door with my tail firmly tucked between my legs.

That fucker was teasing me. Ungh, it made me want him more. Ass.

* * *

**Will you be a pervy dear and leave me a review? Follow me on Twitter! Links are on my profile. **


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

Watching Ms. Swan was extremely amusing and fucking hot. Her blush only made her more alluring.

From an outsider's perspective, I was calm. However, if anyone were to see the war I was waging beneath my own desk, they'd be shocked to see such a mighty pitched tent.

I was literally seconds from snapping and losing control. I masked my struggle by teasing her and was rewarded with another tell all rosy tint to her cheeks. If one looked close enough, they'd see that it spread to the slopes of her breasts.

Her cleavage was modest, and I had half a mind to reach over and rip her blouse clean off her body so that the view would be unobstructed.

When dismissed, she bolted out the door faster than a tornado tearing through town. Perhaps I baited her too much. I'm sure she was mortified, but I didn't feel too badly about it.

The woman pleasured herself on the clock. I had half a mind to do the same, but it was already five and I wanted to get out of here before traffic got too bad.

I waved goodbye to my crew, heading for the elevator when I heard her musical voice. She was still here?

I crept closer and saw her speaking to Ms. Brandon in hushed tones.

"We have to go to Eclipse tonight." She said.

"You mean you actually _want _to go to a club? Willingly?"

"It's been six months. I need sex. I haven't been this celibate since I lost my virginity to Mike back in high school!"

"Are you expecting someone to be there?"

"Any hot blooded male needing it as badly as I do will suffice."

"You're honestly considering a one night stand? That's so unlike you…I love it!"

Well I sure as hell didn't.

I frowned, not liking this at all. I felt a storm rage and was surprised by the amount of jealousy that poisoned my mood and left a bitter taste on my tongue.

Perhaps it was time to put some of that rule breaking into play sooner than I thought.

* * *

**Thoughts? Anything you want to see happen? I'll post more soon! Spread the love and share this story with your friends :) Be sure to add it to your alerts if you want an email notification sent when I update!**

**-Anna **


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Alice dressed me tonight and I could only thank her as we were admitted into the hottest club in Seattle. She had connections and pulled some strings to get us into the exclusive establishment. I was very picky in my men. I didn't do the sleazy, trashy type you found at most bars.

I felt several eyes on me already and my skin prickled with excitement. I was a horny bitch in heat in a den of wolves biting at the bit. I surveyed the dark, smokey club admiring the pickings I had to choose from.

Guy at the bar, tall dark and extremely good looking. I met his eyes, and he lifted his drink up in invitation to join him. My nose wrinkled at the thought, there was something about him. Tonight I was going to find the perfect specimen to release all my pent up sexual frustrations on and it was definitely not him.

I didn't want safe. I wanted dangerous, and that guy had pansy written all over him. I needed a real man who knew what he was doing in the bedroom.

I let Alice drag me over to the bar to get a few drinks in to my system to help me relax. I tossed back four shots in twenty minutes before someone got the balls to approach me.

"Dance with me."

The stranger wasn't asking, and I felt thrilled by the spark of attraction between us.

I appraised him and deemed him adequate. He'd do nicely, I decided. I chose the man that would end my dry spell.

It was crowded on the dance floor. Bodies were pressed together so tightly it was difficult to see where one began and the other ended. Everyone moved to the beat and let the music take control.

I let the nameless man grab me by my hips and yank me close. I swayed to the music, running my hands down my body, caressing the sides of my breast along the way. I saw him lick his lips and it urged me on.

My moves became smoother as the liquid courage took it's course, and the world around me tilted.

I spun around to grind my ass against his dick when I came face to face with my worst nightmare, my darkest fantasy...my boss.

What a mind fuck.

* * *

**We all knew he would show up! Story Banner at The Library - my author blog. Link on my profile. **


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

I arrived at the club before Bella and found a corner to wait in. I knocked back a scotch and pulled at my hair. I knew she was attracted to me, but I was anxious about what her reaction would be when she saw me outside of the office.

It didn't matter, I couldn't let her go home with some random bumfuck who wouldn't know how to treat her right.

They wouldn't treat her like I would. The moment she stepped into my office for her interview six months ago, I was mesmerized, enchanted, hypnotized by her. Her impressive resume was just an added bonus. I wanted her from that moment on. I was alarmed at first with the amount of desire I had for a woman I hardly knew, but that quickly ebbed.

I studied her when she wasn't watching. She yawned at the same time almost every day. Three o'clock was my favorite time of the day.

Bella would stand up from her chair, stretch on her tip toes, and reach as high as she could above her head causing the material of her blouse to stretch across her ample breasts. She would hold the pose for a moment before bending over slightly toward the floor. Apple shaped rear and ripe for the pounding.

Her desk was directly across from my office and the view was spectacular

Strategically planned of course.

The moment she arrived my eyes zeroed in on her wicked dress, and I was panting after the abundance of creamy exposed skin. I wanted to run my tongue over each inch of her flesh, worship her with my lips, and feast on her succulent pussy. I reached down the front of my pants giving my cock a good squeeze and shifted it to the left a bit.

With my fantasies as company, I waited for Bella and Alice to settle in, making a mental note to cover their tab. When Bella finished her fourth drink, I decided it was time for a chat. I was nearly at her side when I was intercepted by some cocky bastard.

He demanded she dance with him and she gave no objection. She got up and eagerly trailed after him.

Eyeing her magnificent dress, it pleased me to see that it barely reached mid thigh. She had endlessly long legs that were perfect for griping a man by the waist and holding on for deal life.

That was the man she was going to let touch her tonight. I growled and made a fist. The thought of his hands all over her luscious body made me blind with furry.

I stomped after them with purpose, refusing to allow it to get that far.

I got separated from them for a few moments due to the crush of people humping like wild animals to the rap music. When I found them, He was pawing her and she seemed to enjoy it. Her head thrown back, she looked glorious and wanton.

I was pissed. She was squirming down his body and was turning around to grind her ass on his dick. I wanted to grab her by the hair and yank her off of him. I'd drag her to a corner and prove to her that I was the better option. There was no competition. She'd see.

I stood in front of her, and her back was to the stranger she wanted to sleep with. The prick had the gall to hold her by the waist.

"Let her go," I snarled.

* * *

**Banner at The Library - my author blog. Link on my profile. Review? Love you pervie pretties. **


	9. Chapter 9

_BPOV_

I couldn't believe it. Edward Cullen was here at the club, and he was demanding that the guy I was dancing with let me go.

HA!

Yeah right.

I floundered, not exactly sure how to react to the possessive man. I mean he was my boss, but it was after hours. What right did he have to say who I could and couldn't dance with?

"You're not my keeper, Mr. Cullen. This isn't the office, and this gentleman isn't doing anything I'm not allowing."

"Yeah man, so take a hike. The lady likes it." The stranger behind me leaned in and kiss my neck.

The kiss felt nice, and I couldn't help but offer Mr. Cullen a smug grin. It's not like he could offer me anything and I was not going to let him ruin this night for me.

He had other ideas.

Edward reached over and grasped my hand, pulling me towards him. I went easily since my dance partner didn't have a tight grip on my hips. He tucked me under his arm and held me close. His scent permeated my senses.

"The lady doesn't know what she's missing. I plan on educating her." He didn't allow for any further objections, and he carted me off the dance floor before anyone could complain.

"You've got a lot of nerve!" I yelled over the music, dragging me feet.

He didn't speak again until he found a secluded spot underneath some stairway. He pushed me against the wall and before I could think twice, he kissed me.

My brain clouded and I couldn't help but surrender to the wonderful sensations his lips caused. If I was honest, that guy back on the dance floor could fuck himself, because truely, this is where I wanted to be.

But he was my boss. I could lose my job!

I struggled against him after regaining some common sense. This wasn't high school. You couldn't go caveman on me and treat me like I was a peice of meat to fight over and devour.

"What are you doing?" I cried. I searched his eyes in the darkness and found them hooded with lust.

He pushed against me, the evidence of a big, hard dick poking me in the stomach.

"Showing you what you could have." He tried to lean in again for another kiss, but I blocked him.

"Mr. Cullen! You're my boss. This can NOT happen." My heart beat against my chest furiously, and the possessiveness he showed opened the floodgates in my panties.

He chuckled and nipped at my lips. "Shhh, I won't tell if you won't tell."

* * *

**Review? Story Banner is at The Library - my author blog. Links on my profile. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I went back and did some editing to the last 9 chapters. Just smoothed some things over and corrected a few careless mistakes. You may wish to re-read those quickly before starting this chapter. **

* * *

BPOV

I was a stupid, crazy woman.

Even _I_ wanted to slap and tell myself to shut up and let the man do what he wanted! But this wasn't just some guy; this was the man who held the power of my paycheck.

"I don't want this." I told him decidedly while he trailed kisses along the nape of my neck.

He took my ear in between his teeth and nipped it lightly. "Liar. Don't think for a moment that I missed your little performance this afternoon, Ms. Swan. You should know there are consequences for such actions."

His voice was husky, and his breath warm against my skin. I moaned in both humiliation and desire, relishing in sensations he caused with his lower half gyrating against my achy, moist center.

"Ungh. Fine, punish me." I gave in easily, blaming it on the shots I downed earlier.

Edward hiked me up higher on the wall and shoved my dress with it, diving for my panties and digging into the main course. With little pomp and circumstance, my successful, sexy boss was finger deep in pussy.

He pumped me with force and used his thumb to circle my clit, pressing on it gently. "I don't want to punish you Bella." My name on his lips was beautiful and spurred on my lusty moans. "I just want to help anyway I can."

"How did you know?" I asked, knowing he'd understand."

Alone in our corner, we forgot everything else but each other.

Edward slowed his pace, and I whined like a needy bitch. He pulled his head away from my neck and forced me to stare into his eyes.

Always about the eye contact, this one. This time I allowed myself to fall into his fathomless depths.

"You weren't as quiet as you thought you were and I'm very observant." He removed his two digits completely and balanced me in one arm while he sniffed and licked his fingers clean. "I wanted to do that the moment I smelled your juices this afternoon; so potent and tasty, just as I imagined."

This man was sex incarnate and consequence be damned. I needed him to fuck me now.

"Oh God, please…"

* * *

**Banner for this fic is on my blog (link on profile). And as always, thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate you all sticking with me! More soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

I begged like a needy child, desperately seeking an explosive release from his fingers.

"Please, put them back." I nearly snapped. I needed it more than I needed air to breathe. I slammed my lips against his, willing to trade oxygen for more of his dueling tongue. Edward took pity on me and gave into my demands.

He played my wet, dripping vag like a professional violinist-gracefully and powerfully stroking each tightly wound string.

My pleasured mews grew exponentially louder with each sensational stroke and my body heated like an enjoyable fever. "Oh God," I cried out when he angled those digits perfectly to rub against my spongy g-spot. I clenched around his fingers like a boa constrictor.

"You better squeeze my cock just as tight, dirty girl," he warned. "I love you cuming around my hand in public. Does it turn you on Ms. Swan?"

I grew overwhelmed by the constant spikes of desire ripping through my body, wave after unrelenting wave. I held on tightly to his broad shoulders making every unintelligent noise in the book.

"Good girl, I'm going to make you scream."

My brain went stupid, turning to mush while under his constant siege on my quivering pussy. I gave in and unleashed my orgasm, screaming just like he promised, the music drowning me out. It hit me like a hurricane-fast and furious until I entered a moment of silence and clarity, like the eye of the natural disaster hovered over us.

He kept his hand busy, still working my body as I convulsed around him, until the eye passed and the heavy winds whooshed by with a vengeance. I cried out one last time, dragging the intense release out.

It was, by far, the longest orgasm I had ever experienced, and when the ride was over I sagged against him exhausted, panting heavily against his shoulder.

"That was so fucking hot." He kissed my neck tenderly while I rested.

I could only nod against his neck. His dirty mouth did such lovely things to me; my body hummed in absolute satisfaction. This was what I craved-needed-from this night, and something inside told me that I wouldn't have felt the Earth move with just anyone. Edward was the key.

I pulled my head up after a moment's reprieve and smiled eagerly, "Let's do that again."

* * *

**Sorry to keep you all waiting. I'm back to my daily updates. Please review and tell me how I'm doing :) More later tonight! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Edward**_

My balls ached and dick itched to do Bella one better and just plunge recklessly into her warm depths, but I held back. I had to play this just right. If I wasn't careful, her eagerness would be my undoing.

"Such a needy little kitten, aren't you?"

She didn't bother to deny it, only mewed into the palm of my hand and then licked it.

"I'm sorry sweetness, but public displays of fucking aren't exactly on my bucket list."

She frowned, her nose scrunched and the corners of her eyes crinckled. "It should be," she replied testily. "Take me home, then. I can't wait much longer. If you aren't inside me soon, I'm going to implode, please."

Bella didn't seem like a beggar, but that's what she was doing now. She was begging for my cock and I just knew that if I did, she'd wake up in the morning and run as far away from me as possible.

I looked down longingly at the fierce bulge in my pants and sighed, knowing my next move would lead to a severe case of blue balls.

"We can't," I groaned.

Her lust ridden, alcoholic haze immediately vanished, and anger seemed to take over every facet of her being. She was a truly remarkable sight when she channeled that sexual frustration and aimed it at me.

"So that's it? You're going to finger-fuck and duck? Really? You pulled me away from the guy on the dance floor for some hanky panky? I want it all buster. So, either pay up or I'm going back over there."

She was threatening me. I put out now or she'll run off to another guy who would be more willing. I had a feeling that it was all just talk, and I gently set her on her feet, lowering her back to the ground. I readjusted her dress back to perfection and let my fingers graze over her bare thighs. Tiny tremors still rocked her body after the intense release I just gave her and I warred with myself. I desperately wanted to give in and pleasure us both till we couldn't move, but if I did, it wouldn't get me any closer to what I really wanted.

Leaning in, my lips grazed her forehead. I planned on enlightening her just what she could have, if only she let it happen.

"I'll see you on Monday, Bella."

* * *

**_Has anyone ever left you high and dry before? Review and I'll post again soon! Follow me on Twitter for story updates and general hijinx Gossiplips1_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bella_**

I was hot, livid, and about to explode. Weren't most guys against cock blocking themselves? Oxymoron much? I was ready, willing, and downright begging him to take me and he brushed me off. I was humiliated and confused. Why would he pursue me like that and just walk away? When I got my hands on him, I'd make him wish he'd never left me hanging.

Didn't Edward know that screwing with someone like that would drive them literally insane? I felt crazy, and anytime I ran into someone trying to get back to the bar, I snapped and pushed them out of my way.

"There you are! Where'd you disappear to? I saw the guy you went off to dance with leave with some blonde chick half an hour ago." Alice took in my disheveled appearance and she smiled wider than a kid on Christmas. "Oh my god, you did it here, didn't you. In public? Damn, Bells, desperate much?"

I knew she was teasing, but I wanted to cry because it didn't happen. I was so desperate for some lovin that I let my boss compromise me. God, would I even have a job come Monday?

I snarled and demanded another shot from the bartender before cluing Alice in on how our boss inturrupted me and the guy and drug me off to a seedy corner of the club.

"Mr. Cullen?!"

"Can you say that a little louder? I don't think our HR department heard you." I slapped a hand over her loud mouth. "Jesus, be quiet will you?"

She shoved my hand away and scoffed, "I doubt anyone in HR could get into this place."

She was probably right; Human Resources were treated like hermits. No one invited them anywhere; they weren't exactly a popular bunch and Eclipse was a swanky place.

I flung myself on to the stool and yanked the tall cosmopolitan out of the barkeep's hand, taking a large gulp.

I needed to get back on that horse. I couldn't let Mr. Edward Cullen throw me off balance and ruin my weekend. I'd fuck someone before Monday. I'd fuck them so hard and long until I couldn't even remember where my fantasy man's fingers had been.

I asked Alice if she'd be alright while I scoped out another man, and she waved me off with a tinkling laugh. At least someone was amused, because I certainly was not.

* * *

**FYI: the guy Alice mentions is not Edward, but the first man that approached Bella and demanded a dance. Next chapter we'll see how Bella's hunt goes. ) Ever been so angry you did something to get back at someone? **


	14. Chapter 14

_I just have to stop for a moment and thank ALL my reviewers. EXTRA loving for those pervies who reviewed every chapter, and shared their thoughts with me. *MWAH* Story banner is on my blog... check it out. Link on my profile. _

* * *

**_Edward_**

Removing her brilliant, satin smooth legs from my waist was torture in its purest form. I fought against my instincts to push into her welcoming body and pillage and plunder her glistening treasure.

I was taking a very large risk letting her walk away angry, horny, and confused, but it was part of my plan. If I was going to break rules at my company, then it'd have to be worth more than a quick piece of ass.

I wanted to court Isabella Swan; to get to know her intimately and not just sexually. I wanted to learn everything about the woman who had completely caught me off guard and stripped me of my armor. She made me feel things that I hadn't felt in a very long time, things I thought I'd never feel again. She turned my life upside down with that megawatt smile and cherub dimples. And that fucking blush, God, it was so disarming. It left my mouth dry and eyes dilated, craving her.

I didn't know how to get what I wanted and still maintain my career. My uncle Carlisle owned the wildly successful public relations firm in Seattle and interoffice relationships were strictly forbidden.

But pursuing Bella was worth all the ire Carlisle would throw my way. I hoped that I'd be able to convince him eventually-after a few months of dating under my belt- that Bella and I could maintain a professional relationship in the office, and leave the romance at home.

But first, I needed Bella on the same page as I.

Fingers crossed.

She was an all-consuming fire, with her flirty laugh and long supple waves of chocolate brown hair that my hands begged to get lost in. She distracted me entirely too much while at work, and I hoped that this evening would take the edge off for both her and I. I wasn't a conceited man. I knew what I wanted and I went after it relentlessly. I hoped Bella appreciated that kind of work ethic in a relationship.

It's what I had to offer, and I wanted to offer her everything. The mysterious enigma that was the puzzle, Bella, brought me back to life after hell had broken loose with my ex, Tanya nearly a year ago.

I shifted on my feet in my hidden corner, the view slightly obscured by a pillar stabilizing the building. I didn't want to think about what that whore had done. She was like acid rotting away at my core from the very beginning. Bella was nothing like her; a complete opposite.

Leaving Bella wanting more and causing myself physical pain was part of the process. She had to want and need me just as much as I did her.

When I overheard Bella planning a one night stand, I froze and nearly went ballistic. I didn't know how, but I was going to stop her from falling into the arms of another man. I hadn't meant to touch her; I just wanted to open a door that would get the ball rolling between us.

At most, perhaps we'd engage in heavy innuendoes-flirt a bit, show her that I was attracted to her and wanted to get to know her better outside the office. But when I saw that dress all tentative plans flew out the window.

It was a dangerous gamble walking away when I really wanted to stay. I only prayed that it wouldn't bite me in the ass later as I watched her take a swig of her fifth drink of the night and leave the bar to prowl for another man just like she threatened she would.

* * *

**The longest chapter yet. So Edward really has feelings for her and he knows that he has to navigate this just right so that he and Bella don't end up losing their jobs. He's also been burned by Tayna and he's testing her to see how she feels about him as well. Will Bella forgive him after tonight? Will she find herself another man? **

**REVIEW! I'll have another update for you pervies soon! ALSO - Risky Business, my other WIP has been nominated for an Emerging Swan Award! Thank you to all who nominated me. Voting begins 9/12 - 9/21 so be sure to spread the word! I think I'll be updating soon as thanks to my readers :) **

**-Anna **


	15. Chapter 15

_Eeeeep. I just want to apologize to those who I told I'd be updating a 2nd time last night. I got distracted with a banner I was making for a contest that I'll be announcing in a week or so. Stay tuned. _

* * *

**_Bella _**

Making my rounds, things became more muddled. I could hardly walk straight, knocking into a few people. I was a sloppy, hot mess. I no longer felt sexy. I was sweaty and a bit tired after that prick made me cum. My head began to pound.

I was frustrated.

Tonight wasn't a total bust if I was honest with myself. At least I didn't have to use my own fingers. That was progress. There would always be tomorrow. I huffed and blew some hair out of my face, turning on my heel to walk back to Alice.

"Excuse me." My tongue felt heavy making my words slur and sound breathy.

I tried to move past the beast that blocked my way, but he wouldn't budge. My patience had run dry by this point, so I shoved him. Still nothing.

"Move it asshole!" In my inebriated state, I grabbed the nearest drink right out of someone's hand and threw it at him.

That got his attention.

The Hulk spun and towered over me, veins bulging from his meaty neck. "What the fuck." His dark eyes were harsh before they cleared in recognition. "Bells?"

The man transformed in front of me from an angry meathead to the Jolly Green Giant.

"Emmett?"

I squealed in disbelief and jumped into his arm, holding onto him for dear life. I couldn't believe he was here. When we pulled apart, he drank my appearance in like a thirsty man in a desert. I supposed that was fitting considering he was in Afghanistan for two years.

"Damn beautiful, you look fuck hot." Em grunted and palmed his dick obnoxiously, "It's been a long time Bells, too long."

Long time no see? Or long time no sex? Either way, it seemed we had something in common.

I posed and preened under his scrutiny. "You look good too. I haven't seen you in years… wow."

"I just got back from deployment. First night back in civilization and I run into you, its fate baby."

I giggled drunkenly and starred into his eyes. This man was intimidating to those who didn't know him, but if you were lucky to be called a friend, he was someone you wanted around all the time. He had an infectious quality about him.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked.

* * *

_**Some new developments. How will Edward react? Will Em and Bella reconnect in more ways than one? Review and let me know your thoughts! **_

_**Shamless Plug: Risky Business has been nominated for an Emerging Swan Award for **_**Best Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort (any pairing). Voting begins today 9/12/12 - 9/21/12. Visit my profile for a link to the story and be sure to google ESA and VOTE! **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Edward**_

I saw everything from my hidden spot, and disappointment and something else I couldn't define crushed my spirit. Bella was leaving with that burly looking man. He seemed too large and robust for someone like Bella to go for, but I couldn't stop her. I tried that with the first guy and ended up starting something I wasn't ready to finish.

I found a lady walking around handing out drinks, and paid for two. I knocked the first back quickly, ignoring her blatant stare, and grabbed another. As soon as the shots were gone, I gave her back the glasses and left.

I wasn't going torture myself and think about Bella in the arms of someone else. I practically hand delivered her to that guy and had to live with it.

Monday. I'd regroup, rethink my strategy, and double my efforts Monday.

On my way out, I was stopped by two drunks looking for a good time. I sidestepped them both and headed out. No other woman would do.

* * *

**So Edward is not going after her. Will she sleep with Emmett? Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bella_**

"Yes, laugh it up big guy."

Emmett and I were currently sitting in an all-night diner. I was in the middle of rehashing my sordid tale when he interrupted with a boisterous laugh that echoed in the small linoleum floored restaurant.

The waitress at the checkout glared our way.

I sighed and sipped my milkshake. There was no stopping him when he started.

"I'm sorry Cuz, but that's too funny." He wiped away the tears that trailed down his cheeks from laughing so hard. "God, I needed that. There's not much to laugh at over in Afghanistan."

"Considering you were away from Rosie for over a year since your short leave, I'd think you could understand my plight."

Em sobered up quickly at the mention of his wife. "I get that your hard up for some sex, but I think the guy did you favor."

I scoffed, "how do you figure? He played me." I threw myself back against my seat, arms crossed.

"Bells, as your older, wiser cousin, listen when I tell you a one night stand is the last thing you want. It's a good thing we ran into each other because I probably saved you from something you'd end up regretting later."

"It's just sex Emmett."

He leaned in, bracing himself on his forearms on the table. "It's never been just sex for you Bella. Why start now? Cause you're impatient? Try a _year_ then come back to me complaining."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What are you doing out anyway? Why aren't you at home with Rosalie?"

"She didn't know I was coming home. I wanted it to be a surprise. Well, the joke's on me cause she's out of town. She's coming home tomorrow, couldn't get a flight out this late tonight. So, I hit Eclipse to meet an old buddy of mine."

"Well I'm glad I got to see you. To be honest I was ready to leave anyway." I drank more from my milkshake and Em flagged down the waitress for a refill on his coffee.

"I'm so confused, Edward seemed really into it. I just don't get it," I said once the waitress left. "Guys usually don't stop, right?"

"They do if they have more in mind." He gave me a pointed stare.

"What do you mean?"

He scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Based on what you're telling me, the guy probably knew you'd be there. I think he wanted to talk, but saw you dancing up on that guy and let his emotions get the better of him."

"So what do you suggest?"

He grinned and thanked the waitress when she dropped off a steamy pot of black coffee. "Sit tight and see what Monday has to bring."

I groaned. Did Edward really want something more? I didn't know and the anticipation for Monday made me queasy.

* * *

**After this chapter I just GOT to know what people are thinking ;) Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**_Bella_**

I parked in my assigned spot at the office and left my Civic running for a few minutes while I tried to find my cojones.

Anxiety roiled in the pit of my stomach and I had to resist the incredibly strong urge to back my car out and call in sick. But then _He'd _know that he affected me and scared me off, and that's the last thing I wanted Edward Cullen, CEO in training, to believe.

Determined to scrape my tarnished pride off the floor, I practiced a brave face, however it didn't take long for the unrelenting memories to creep in and have me second guess everything.

I had shamelessly writhed against the dexterity of his wry fingers, and plead with my boss to give me his cock right there in public like a shameless Jezebel.

Witnessing Mr. Cullen's Alpha male tendencies on the dance floor did something to my lady parts and eroded my good sense of propriety. It inspired a wild litany of erotic fantasies that plagued me for days on end. I usually had a tight rein on my overactive imagination, but this time, there was no controlling the barrage of explicit images.

Lost in thought, I fanned myself and rubbed my thighs together. Fuck. I reached over to turn the AC on full blast; the chilling air was a calming balm to my sizzling skin.

_"We can't," _resounded loudly, cutting through the silence of the car as if Edward were there in person saying the words. But they were just a figment of my mind. He wasn't really there. Just the echo of stinging rejection was present.

I turned my radio on and volume up loud, succumbing to the overwhelming desire to scream. I unleashed until my voice grew raw and scratchy, overexerted. My breathing was erratic and I closed my eyes, frustrated that I didn't feel any better.

Saturday and Sunday were dwindled away with hours spent fantasizing a very different ending to Friday night. An ending that included Mr. Dexterity's dick buried to the hilt, fucking my pliable body into next Tuesday.

I spent every waking moment since _the incident_-as I've dubbed it- reviewing every facet of Friday. From the moment I daringly allowed my fingers to slip underneath my skirt and flick my bean, to the final moments leading up to the attack I waged on an unsuspecting Emmett.

I should thank God for orchestrating an intervention and placing that particular soldier in my line of fire during my war path. I was all kinds of fucked up by that point and spiting mad. Had it been anyone else, things could have ended horribly, but it was my cousin. He forgave easily, and escorted Alice to her car before treating me to greasy food and sage advice.

As Emmett stated, jumping into bed with someone without attachment was not who I was. Why compromise and lose myself during a hormonal craze? He zapped some sense into me real quick, putting things into perspective even the inebriated could comprehend.

Leaning my forehead against the steering wheel, I cringed and thanked the Lord for his mercy and grace where I had none. I confessed that I would have regretted a random fling and sighed in longing.

That brought me back to my current predicament. Where did this leave Edward and I? He had touched me so intimately and thoroughly that I feared I may be ruined for anyone else.

I couldn't think straight, so many _what ifs _and accompanying emotions ripped me at the seams. I winced, feeling an oncoming headache. Reaching into my purse, I popped two Advil and drank from my water bottle.

I had a feeling more than just my job was at stake.

* * *

**I just love the response this story is getting. I promise more smut in the very _near_ future. I will not make you wait long. **


	19. Chapter 19

**_Bella_**

The trek toward the office entrance chilled my blood, reminding me eerily of a death row inmate's last walk down the Green Mile. The closer I got, the more nauseous I felt. My skin prickled, each fine hair rising on end, attuned to my growing uneasiness.

Each click of my heel against the pavement brought me one step closer to the green-eyed man.

I didn't know if I could actually face him. Remnants of his words played on an endless loop. It was easy to believe that I could have twisted his meaning into something they weren't. Though, even I had to admit that it was hard to misinterpret _'you better_ _squeeze my cock just as tight, dirty girl.'_

I wasn't a completely clueless woman. He initiated the encounter. He sought me out. He encouraged my wanton behavior.

The elevator was empty and the ascension to the seventh floor seemed to take longer than normal, allowing more doubt to seep in.

Maybe Edward-I really had to stop thinking of him like that-Mr. Cullen was just as hammered and regretted his actions. I imagined he was pacing his office, dreading this day as much as I was.

The ding tolled, and I appraised my outfit using the reflective, chrome doors as a mirror.

Thankfully, Emmett had a big mouth and couldn't keep the juicy gossip from his wife. Rose called late Sunday evening, sensing a panic attack on the horizon, and took charge like any good General. She barked out orders over the phone, instructing me to dress to kill.

Smoothing the material with my trembling hands, I hoped the saucy, red blouse and strict pencil skirt met those standards. I took a steadying breath and walked off the elevator, inconspicuously keeping an eye out for a certain executive.

My jumbled nerves slowly unraveled by the time I reached my desk without incident. Calming down, I took a normal breath for the first time since entering what had become the seventh circle of Hell, breathing in the familiar stale air of the office. On the brighter side, no matter what the outcome of this day, I wasn't going down without a fight.

It took two to tango and we were both culpable.

I set my purse down by my filing cabinet, before remembering my cell phone. I bent over to dig for it, mumbling about needing an Amber Alert put out for the device if I had any chance of finding it within the black hole of my bag.

I found it sooner or later, and straightened up. Immediately, my body tensed and a familiar scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was _his_ cologne, the same intoxicating fragrance that molested my memory.

"My office, Ms. Swan." His words were clipped and came out gruff, as if he were struggling with self-control. "Now."

* * *

**Edward does not sound to happy. Think he spent his weekend torturing himself with thoughts of Bella in the arms of another man? Next chapter begins the fun, so leave a review if you want more!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Edward _**

Whispers of torment kept me up most of the weekend. Insomnia was a welcomed friend. Anything was better than sleep because that's when the visions were remarkably more vivid and wildly real.

It was obvious that they knew each other, and the devil perched on my shoulder taunted that Sasquatch was most likely an ex-lover.

That wasn't part of the plan. I had left the club down, but optimistic. Determined that I'd be able to set things right come Monday. However, I'd underestimated my jealousy. The rage was consuming and it knocked my center off kilter.

I stood abruptly, shoving my chair into the shelf behind me, and started pacing in front of my desk.

I was irrationally angry and even though I had no right, I had to know if she slept with him. Just thinking about it drew a growl from my throat.

I paced until I heard shuffling across the way-I'd left my door open so I knew as soon as Bella arrived-and paused in my door way.

My gaze was transfixed on her. She had set her purse down and bent over. That lovely, peachy ass stopping me in place shredding any control I had left.

The green of my eyes bled black with furry and instant desire. Fluidly, I moved like a lion stalking up behind my prey, the doe-eyed lamb unsuspecting. Steam shrouded my vision.

I knew the moment she became aware I was behind her. Her back visibly shivered and stiffened straighter than a board.

Seeing her reaction with me so close set something off inside me, and I barely contained the green-eyed monster that clawed within me.

I fought to keep my hands to myself, and demanded she get in my office now. I didn't bother to wait for her, turning on my heel and storming back into my office.

She stalled-like I knew she would-but knew not to test my patience too long.

When she walked in, Bella stayed close to the door and left it open. She looked ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

Well, sorry sweetheart, this conversation was for our ears only and you'd leave when I was done with you.

I stalked toward her, towering her small frame. I reached behind her and slammed my office door, causing the walls to rattle when it shut.

She jumped and stepped back until she had nowhere left to go. I trapped her against the heavy door, my hands on either side of her resting on the wall.

I knew the door slamming stunt would garner attention, so I kept my voice as low as possible. "Did you let him touch you?"

Her eyes were clouded with confusion before they cleared. "Are you stalking me Mr. Cullen?" Her voice was strong despite the shaking she was doing, unafraid.

I refused to be distracted, "That's not an answer, Ms. Swan."

"Where do you get off?" She fumed, pushing against my chest and creating space between our bodies. I had unconsciously leaned into her, touching her.

I barked out a laugh and countered, "Who's getting you off?"

"What I do in my off time is none of your concern."

"You made it my concern when you couldn't keep it off the clock in the first place."

That shut her up, but then a sly smile appeared. She stepped forward and ran a hand through her long hair, disheveling it.

She looked glorious. Confidence was emanating from her and that teasing smile beguiled me.

"If I remember correctly, you seemed to enjoy the show so much you followed me to Eclipse to get a taste of the real thing." She was messing with my head, seducing me with her luscious mouth. "Hmm… _potent and tasty, _right? "

I growled and she crossed her arms defiantly, refusing to answer my question.

"I hadn't meant for that to happen." I grunted in pain from the pulsing cock between my legs. I remembered her flavor and my mouth salivated, hankering for another savor.

She must not have known how close I was to breaking, because the next thing out of her mouth had me picking her up and bending her over my desk.

"What was that?" I challenged, wrapping her hair in my fist and pulling her head back.

"Yeah, I fucked him."

I slammed my lips against hers, bruising them with force, and grinded my dick into that plum little ass she had on display earlier.

"You really shouldn't have told me that." I pulled her tight skirt up until the snowy globes were exposed, and let my hand hand slide over her rump.

She wore a thong today. A red little number with a delicate bow sitting on the small of her back. I snapped the string and then spanked her.

* * *

**It seems that Edward isn't really following any plans at this point. Bella's fucked all that up for him by being so devious. ;) They need to talk, but emotions are running high and Bella just had to be stubborn. I'm hoping this story reaches 400 reviews. Please leave one and let me know what you think about the story! Also, I love all my readers, follower my on Twitter - GossipLips1**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Edward _**

Bella squealed when I popped her and pushed into my hardness.

"God girl, you make me crazy." I rained kisses along her neck, running soothing fingers over the redden flesh of her bottom.

"Now, maybe you understand how I feel." She whimpered.

"It's my own fucking fault for walking away, but you could have waited!" I accused, aggravated that she hadn't.

"Why should I have waited, Edward? You said we couldn't."

"Because this is complicated, we're complicated, Bella." Some of the fight left me, and the only thing I cared about at this point was keeping her in my arms. "You aren't just some lay for me conquer. I'm your boss, interoffice dating isn't really smiled upon…the list could go on."

She shimmed in my grasp and turned to face me. Hoisting her on top of my wide desk, I kept my arms securely around her.

The skirt was shoved to her waist and the lacy thong peeked out. Unable to stop myself, I ran a finger along the seam of her swollen lips, over her wet panties.

"What's happening between us?" Her voice was soft while she basked in the sensations my grazing finger stirred inside her.

"You've bewitched me." I confessed, dropping my head.

She continued, "You shouldn't assume things. You know the saying."

My head snapped up and my finger stopped moving.

"I didn't really sleep with him. That was my cousin. He had just got back from deployment."

Relief spread throughout my heart. The anger and jealousy fled in light of her confession and joy took their place.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her senseless, and when she came up for air, my lips followed her and stole another. I couldn't get enough.

"I want to be with you Bella." I told her once we finally parted.

"God yes, please." She inched her pussy closer to my dick and started moving against it.

I groaned, "That's not what I meant, pretty girl."

"It's all I've thought about for the last six months." She had desperation in her eyes. "Please don't make me wait any more."

Her neediness wreaked havoc on my will, and I caved. I learned that lightning very rarely struck the same place twice. I couldn't let her leave without showing her how good we could be together. We'd figure out the details later.

"Please," she cried when I didn't reply.

I captured her lips again, this time slowly and our tongue danced lazily.

I kept her distracted with my kisses so my finger could slip into her panties undetected. The maneuver worked, and I stroked the velvet softness of her lower lips before slipping in two digits.

"We don't have time for that," she complained.

Fuck. She was right. We'd already been in the office for fifteen minutes.

I jammed my fingers deep inside until I found her g-spot, attacking it for a few seconds, and then pulled out. In a flash, I had worked the button and zipper on my pants and shoved them and my boxers to the floor without ceremony.

She looked down at my rigid cock and licked her kiss swollen lips. She spread her legs open wider moving the thong to the side and grabbed hold of me, bringing the tip of my penis to her entrance.

Before I pierced her, I had a request. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Only if you promise there'll be desert afterwards."

Horny minx.

I promised and then pushed into her radiating heat.

The position of her sitting up and me standing created a tight squeeze on my dick and I cursed. "Shit!"

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as her walls clamped down around me, adjusting to my girth.

I waited for her to make the first move, and when she did, I took over.

I braced myself, holding the edge of the desk, pulling it toward me, while Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, holding on tight. The tempo was face passed, my body slamming into her sweetness repeatedly. Over and over and over.

When her cries grew too loud, I coaxed her into a sloppy kiss to muffle the noises. The door was unlocked and anybody could walk in, so I thrust faster, determined to finish before we were interrupted.

I wanted to hear every moan, mew, and cry that I elicited from her. The sounds that escaped were music to my ears and drove all the blood I had toward my cock.

"I'm cuming," she hissed, the waves of ecstasy strong.

I watched as she coiled and tensed around me, her head thrown back in passion. The combination of both set off my own orgasm and I spurted every last drop I had into her.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this chapter, mind leaving a brief review? Have any of you readers got to indulge in office sex before? **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bella**_

Edward and I made plans to go out around seven and see where things lead..._naturally._

His words, not mine.

If I had it my way, we'd skip dinner and go right for desert, in my bed-his bed, it didn't matter where-and forget semantics. However, it seemed Mr. Cullen was a romantic at heart and was set on _courting _me.

Again, his words. Like we were in the 1800's or something.

Regardless, my heart filled with warmth and a fluttery tingle settled in my belly. I'm sure part of the pleasing vibes I felt was credited to the lingering aftershocks from the rock-my-world orgasm that rumbled down to the very core of my soul.

With a see-you-soon kiss, I left and took a brief detour to the bathroom to freshen up. I splashed water on my face to help cool the flush that refused to fade. It was stubborn and wanted to bask near the surface of my skin like a tattoo, calling attention to itself.

I looked freshly fucked. My hair was a tad frizzy, and my skin gleaned from exertion.

Emmett was right. I was crazy for thinking a one night stand would have abated my desires. It wouldn't have worked, because, until now, I didn't know what I really needed was to feel wanted again, to not feel so lonely and know that someone cared for me.

Loved me...

There was that word that chased the butterflies and replaced it with fear of the unknown.

Was that what this was leading too? The fizzling spark of attraction, zinging between Edward and I at speeds faster than light, told me that it might. We came together so passionately, without thought, like magnets pulled together.

I had to admit that it was a new sensation that left me wanting to tell consequence to fuck itself, and run back into that office for round two.

I sat at my desk, and tuned to look over my shoulder.

He had left the door wide open, and I caught him staring back at me.

* * *

**PUBLIC LOVIN' FANFICTION CONTEST IS UNDERWAY AND ACCEPTING STORY SUBMISSIONS UNTIL NOVERMBER 25th! See my profiles for more details. Also, my girl SavvySweetheart has started posting her first fic. It's a romance drabble about Edward and Bella finding their way back to each other. It's amazing! Show her some love and tell her I sent ya! She is listed as a favorite author on my profile. **

**.**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Edward_**

The evening started off just as I dreamed. However, the train wreck that occurred during our dinner blindsided me.

-x-

"Edward!"

I was looking down at the delicious steak on my plate when my name was called. My head snapped up, and I caught Bella's questioning stare.

I looked over my shoulder, and the last person I expected to ever see again walked up.

My stomach dropped, and my jaw clamped down, teeth grinding as I seethed.

"Hello, Tanya." The greeting was devoid of any emotion, and my features were schooled in polite disinterest.

I noticed that her attention was glued to my beautifully enticing date. I followed her gaze and drank in Bella's beauty. A feeling of rightness settled in my heart whenever I looked at her.

When I looked toward Tanya, I felt nothing but pity for myself. I was so stupid for buying into her bullshit when we were dating.

Almost engaged.

I knew better now after months of separation and soul searching. The day I saw Bella, it was as if the haze cleared and I could finally breath again and live.

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Isabella." My tongue rolled over her name fondly.

"Well aren't you cute." Tanya replied, her tone an octave higher as if she were speaking to a child.

"It was nice of you to stop by, have a good evening."

I chuckled at the abrupt dismissal Bella delivered and was grateful for it. I wanted Tanya as far away from me as possible. Now.

"Have a goodnight."

"Wait, Edward. I was hoping maybe you'd be interested in getting together to discuss some things? Later this week perhaps?"

Tanya blatantly ran her hand down my arm and leaned in toward me, showing total disregard for Bella's presence.

I shoved her off of me and told her no. I wasn't interested in anything she had to say, and her touch made my skin crawl.

All facades of niceties vanished, and the True Tanya emerged.

"I don't think Gabriella would mind if two old friends _reconnected." _The innuendo was quite obvious.

"_Isabella _and I will be busy indefinitely. You should leave."

She huffed and tossed her strawberry-blond hair over her shoulder. "Don't think you're anything special." She directed at Bella. "We were going to get married! He'll end up cheating on you like he did me, and then throw you out._" _

Tanya channeled her passion for the dramatics and cried on the spot before fleeing out of the restaurant in haste like the devil nipped at her heels, chasing her and her lies right to hell.

The sound of shattered glass brought me out of my shock.

Bella's wine glass was decimated and her hand bleeding.

She looked white as a ghost.

* * *

**Does Bella believe Tanya and her lies? Wonder what's running through her mind.**

**Ever have an unwanted guest stop by your table while eating?**


	24. Chapter 24

Blood trickled down my arm's length. Edward leapt up and immediately swiped his napkin across my wet skin and sopped up the copped red river before he pressed it tightly against the gash in my hand.

"Are you alright?"

I looked down and saw the tiny shards of crystal speckled across the table and floor, but mostly in my soup. I spooned it gingerly before dumping the contents back in the bowl.

"Yes. Mind if we grab the check?"

The commotion had a few guests nearby looking on with avid interest at the spectacle with mild amusement and curiosity.

I didn't care.

I was fuming and the allegations that batty whore spewed liked venom replayed on repeat in my mind.

Tanya's obvious flirtation was unwelcomed by Edward, and I knew that. I wasn't angry at him. Maybe I had a few questions, but the wine glass broke because my grip tightened at the audacity of her attempts to ruin our evening like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum.

Desperate much?

Edward still stood at my side and looked very worried.

"Sure."

We paid our tab and headed out.

The crisp city air blew through my hair and I shivered. Edward shrugged out of his dinner jacket and placed it over my shoulders. Ever the gentleman.

"Thank you."

"Bella, you can't believe what she said," he started, but I cut him off.

"I don't." He actually seemed surprised by my answer.

"I know you and not her. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that she's a crazy bitch."

He chuckled in relief, and his shoulders relaxed. He ran a hand through his hair in aggravation.

"But don't think you're out of hot water just yet."

He sighed and drove me home.

* * *

_**So Bella is going to let Edward explain things. Review! **_

_**A few things I want to let you all know about: **_

_**1.) I'm judging in the Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest (see profile for contest site link) and we are acepting submission now until November 25th! We have picture inspirations and betas on standby to help you enter! **_

_**2.) My girl SavvySweetheart (listed as a fav author on my profile) is the new librarian at The Library. She's writing her first fanfic,**_**Highway Home _(a drabble fic) _**_**so stop by and show her some love! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Edward **_

The car ride to Bella's place should have been spent in unease and tension. However, Bella said she'd give me a chance to explain that mess back at the restaurant and then placed her warm fingers on my knee and the energy between us flared.

We barely reached her third floor apartment, barreling through the door and laughing without a care that we'd tumbled to the floor in a heap. She took advantage and rolled on top of me. Her neat, little dress slid up obediently to the tops of her milky thighs as she straddled my hips.

She placed all her weight on my granite rock, and before I could take hold of the situation-I had wanted to talk first, action later-she became insatiable.

Like she had something to prove.

Silly girl, didn't she know that she was it for me?

I told her so with sweet tender kisses, changing the mood. Wild sex already took place in my office. I wanted Bella to look back at our first time in her home as us making love. Because my God was I in love with her, and I wanted her to know...to feel it down to her bones.

It was crazy, fast, and out of control how quickly I jumped off that ledge I'd feared peeking over my entire life. Tanya hadn't completely lied. there was a point in my life where I thought she might be it, and then I choked. I couldn't ask her, and that moment when I got down on one knee, instead of fighting off anxiousness, I drowned in dread.

Tanya wasn't meant to be my wife. I knew that when I looked up into her eyes and then fibbed saying my shoe needed to be tied. But she wasn't stupid.

We both looked down. I had worn my loafers that day.

Everything with Bella was different.

Obviously we were no where near that type of commitment. We were secretly dating, and we still worked together after all. She was my subordinate, and I walked a very thin line. This had to play out delicately so we'd come out of this unscathed.

And selfishly, I wanted her all to myself. I wanted as much time with her to myself.

Meanwhile, Bella had unbuckled my belt and had my pants down to my ankles. I hadn't noticed, caught up in prospects. Eager Beaver yanked down the boxers as well with flare, and my cock sprang free just as eager.

She smiled and climbed back to her spot, nestling her ass on my dick until it was in between her cheeks and rubbing against her tiny, puckered hole.

I groaned and thrust, enjoying the tight squeeze on my pole while she clenched.

She leaned in gently, slowly, and with purpose. Her lips blessed mine, and the moment was so evocative my heart swelled with so much overwhelming love. I craddeled her head with my hands and let my fingers get lost and tangled in her wild mane of gorgeous dark chocolate hair.

That curtain of hair fall around my shoulders as I laid on my back on the cushioned carpet. I picked up lyrical notes of sweet pea wafting from the locks that fell into her eyes and tickled my nose. She giggled that laugh that griped my heart, and I brushed the wisps of hair away from her lovely face.

I sought out her tongue, taking my time with her. I wanted a long, slow burn to drive her wild.

But I really didn't want that happening on the floor.

I sat up, taking her with me and carried her to her room. The door opened easily when I pushed it with my foot distractedly. Our tongues couldn't be stopped. Not for breath, nothing.

As I drank greedily from her lips, it's vintage intoxicating, we fell onto the bed in front of us, bouncing slightly. We knocked heads, and the infections joy that seemed to find it's way into our hearts, despite Tanya's attempts to ruin my relationship, was contagious.

Finding strength to pull away, I chuckled when she pouted. She was beautiful and certainly didn't like to be denied her pleasures. I was helpless against her thick bottom lip that jutted out. It begged to find a place between my teeth.

One nip was all I allowed myself before I helped her out of her dress and toss it carelessly toward the other side of the room. I knew the minx hadn't worn panties the moment she had parked her ass on my dick. Her smooth buttery, juicy ass right there had tested my control.

I may be her boss in the boardroom between nine to five, but after hours she'd be nothing but an absolute equal, and if she wanted to take hold of the wheel for a moment, I'd let her.

* * *

**Every been so caught up in the moment that everything could wait? **

**If you're wanting to test your lemony talent enter into the Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest. More information can be found on my profile. Follow me on twitter for updates and teases GossipLips1 and as always, view my blog The Library for all my banners and manips. **


	26. Chapter 26

**_Bella _**

"Wow," I puffed out in between gasps and flung myself to the other side of the bed as I tried to catch my breath. That last orgasm was a doozy that left my head spinning.

The entire experience-all three times-this evening had my world turned upside down. I didn't know which way was up, or how much time had passed. In those moments of heated, joyous passion, I felt a change. A shift in the atmosphere turned our laughter into cries of passion. I had never cried during sex before.

The notion was silly. It was something that only happened in a cheesy chick flick, but here I was with living proof that shit like that actually happened in the real world. I thought I knew love before this night, but I was so blind, ignorant of the truth.

Edward corrected that quite efficiently and effortlessly. With each deep stoke, he torn down the walls guarding my heart and caressed my soul. It was overwhelming and enlightening.

My God the sex was amazing. Beyond words or comprehension, I would never be able to aptly describe what had transpired between these sheets. My brain buzzed, body hummed and physically convulsed in tiny tremors ever few moments. I came so long and hard,and soared above the clouds and dove deep into the sea, floating weightlessly among the stars behind my lids.

I basked in the plethora of pleasures tugging at my heartstrings, aware that my musings were nonsense.

My recreational partner followed me and pulled me closer to his heated body and held me tight. I snuggled deep into his embrace, completely forgetting about his ex, because whether he knew it or not, he was irrecoverably in love...with me.

I felt a bead of sweat trickle down the slope of my neck and over my breasts onto his chest. He kissed the top of my bed and sighed contently, whispering that he had never felt anything like this before.

I nodded, agreeing, and turned my head so our lips could fuse together, tongues brushing lightly against each other twisting and twirling in their own dance.

We parted when it became necessary, and my last conscious thought of the night was that I could get used to this-falling asleep wrapped up in the man I love.

_I...love..you... _

* * *

_**I was disappointed that the last chapter was my least reviewed chapter for this story. Thoughts? Everything seems so kosher now, but nothing lasts forever. **  
_

_**Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest is in full swing. I'm a judge and creator of the contest. Me, JandMsmommy, and MissJanuary are looking for one shot lemons that have any twilight pairing getting hot and heavy in a public place. Follow the on twitter ( ) PublicLovinFFC and visit my profile for a link to the contest for full details and pic inspirations. **_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Bella_**

Edward woke me at five in the morning with kisses along the planes of my stomach. His fingers trailed embers of fire along the sides of my waist. When I finally peeped out from behind my closed lids he said he needed to head home and change for work.

I grumbled slightly at the loss of warmth as he slid out of bed. He no longer incubated me till I was sated and toasty. I burrowed deeper into the comforter and whined because it just wasn't the same kind of deep penetrating fire like his heated body was, keeping the early morning chill at bay. I pulled my knees to my chest and curled up.

"Do you have to leave already?" I asked. My voice was thick with sleep. I was exhausted; he hadn't left me alone for long. We were insatiable, making love in to the early predawn hours. I dreaded the idea of leaving this bed with him and going off to work and act like nothing profound had happened, because something did and it changed me completely.

I couldn't get enough of this man, and I was not looking forward to the hours where we couldn't touch, kiss, get lost in each other.

"You could come take a shower with me."

I perked up at that and scrambled out of bed not daring to miss out on a chance to be whole with him for a few measly extra minutes of sleep.

.

.

He pounded my body into submission against the glass door of my shower creating more steam than the heated water alone, bringing a second orgasm to light. He had worshiped my sensitive nipples. His lips wrapped around them, sucking, and tugging, and nipping them raw until I cried out a first release that was unexpected.

No man had ever made me cum without clit stimulation or penetration, but I was beginning to understand that there were no limits to what Edward could do to my body with his capable hands, mouth...everything.

Once we were finally able to pull away and wash each other clean we got out and congregated into my small kitchen to make coffee and French toast.

It was all very domestic, and the sense of peace that filled my home was something new. We spoke briefly about the scene at the restaurant, and I got a crash course on the history of Edward and Tanya.

After his botched attempt to hide his marriage proposal their relationship quickly tanked, ending with a swift stab to the heart once Edward walked into the home they shared with her in bed with another man.

He knew she had been upset about him not following through on the proposal he almost gave, and she decided to cheat on him. Later he found out that the affair had been going on for months.

As I listened I didn't note any bitterness, he was just relaying facts. I asked if he still ached over her betrayal, and he replied, "Meeting you has changed everything."

And I had to agree. When I looked in my past, the relationships and choices that used to cause a twinge of pain no longer held the same kind of reaction. It was like Edward Cullen was my cure.

If this was just the beginning, I couldn't wait to see what was in our future.

With a kiss goodbye that left my lips stained red with passion, I closed the front door behind him and leaned against it. My heart sang.

The past twenty-four hours were a dream, and I closed my eyes and saw him as my husband with a baby one day.

Could this really someday end that way? I only hoped that the happy bubble I was currently in didn't pop, and I'd come crashing down to a harsh reality.

I wanted my happily ever after with him desperately. It kind of scared me, but I didn't want to hide from it.

* * *

**_I'm not aiming for a drama, cliché filled story. My characters are mature and aren't afraid to communicate, and I think after the amazing, love filled night they shared, Bella isn't feeling too worried about Tanya. I wouldn't either ;P That's not to say there won't be conflict in the future... :D _**

**_I just got to say that I love each and every one of you who has helped contribute to the over 80,000 views this little drabble has received! I especially love my reviewers. Check out my profile for details on the lemony fanfiction contest I'm co-running. It's called Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest. Sounds fun huh!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Edward_**

It was business as usual for the last three months, and things were looking good both in and out of the Office.

Bella and I had been able to keep our love affair quiet in the office. The only other soul who knew was her best friend Alice. Uncle Carlisle had been absent as of late, so that did make things easier. However, today he scheduled an early morning board meeting; all executives were to be present. He had something big to announce.

Carlisle Cullen was a reserved man who held his cards close and had a poker face that rivaled the pros in a high stakes tournament. He gave nothing away, and he always had a knowing twinkle in his eye.

It was irritating as shit.

I knew that one day I'd take over the company, but there was no way of knowing when that'd occur. The CEO was still young, fit, and wielded the board room with an iron fist.

My arm started itching like it always did when stress got too great. Something about that damn twinkle in his guarded eyes made me nervous. Usually I didn't worry, because I had nothing to hide.

But that wasn't the case now. Bella was in the picture, and I had come to know her on a deeper level. I was more in love with her than I was on our first date, and that love only grew more each day. She was the bright light at the end of my dark tunnel.

I hadn't wanted to rehash old memories of what exactly my ex's betrayal did to me the morning after making perfect, sweet love to my _Beautiful, _but when I found out Tanya was screwing some guy behind my back months before my blundered non-proposal, the light inside died.

Why the fuck would someone in a relationship cheat? I never understood that coming from two parents who had been together since their teen years and have stuck it out through thick and thin never once straying from their commitment.

Tanya was a reality check, and I hated her for popping my ignorant bubble and destroying any trust I had in women.

But Bella was different, and I had no fear. We were in this together from the very beginning.

When I walked into the conference room, I found Jasper, the head of our advertising department, and grabbed a seat next to him. No way in hell was I going to get stuck sitting next to one of the many cougars that held rank in the company. Sexual harassment was taken very seriously, but some liked to push the boundaries.

I shuddered when quick flashes of past encounters that I'd rather bleach my brain and forget about came up.

I shook my head and focus on the present.

CEO Cullen liked to arrive fashionably late to heighten the suspense, thriving on that kind of shit. He walked in exactly fifteen minutes late by my watch.

Jasper slipped me a twenty. We had bet on how long he'd make us wait this time, because Carlisle never was consistent.

"Good Morning, let's make this quick." He checked his ostentatious watch and stood at the front of the room as the head of power. "As I said in the memo you received I have an announcement. Big changes will be coming within the next few weeks, because I'm retiring and handing over the reins to Executive President, Edward Cullen."

My jaw dropped as a roar of applause filled the room, suffocating me.

Fuck.

I wasn't ready for this. My entire life was about to be dissected by the committee board. Everything scrutinized by the public and media. I was in deep shit if I didn't come clean to Carlisle before word got out about Bella, and I knew it would, especially now. He'd be pissed that I broke regulations, and he'd fire her in a heartbeat.

He beckoned me over to stand by him and make a small speech. On my way there I resolved to quit if he threatened to fire her. I wasn't going to allow her to lose her job because of us, and I only hoped that he didn't call my bluff.

I worked hard for this day, but my priorities had changed and I had other job opportunities. I didn't need this place, but I wanted it.

* * *

_**Carlisle is kinda of an ass, and we'll see more of this. Review please, tell me what you think of the story so far. How are my lemons? **_

_**Also, if you're interested in writing, whether you've never done so before or you're a pro, sign up for the Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest. Give us the Twilight pairing of your choosing, and write a lemony one shot centering around the theme of public sex. It's going to be dirty fun and follow PublicLovinFFC on Twitter for Contest Entries and more. See my profile for a link to the contest site for more details and rules!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Edward _**

The meeting ended with in a fizzle, and when the conference room emptied out, I asked Carlisle to spare me ten minutes of his precious time.

He checked his Rolex and sighed, "Alright, son, what's on your mind?"

"Didn't you think to perhaps let me know your intentions first before springing it on me during a meeting in front of everyone?" I was frustrated with his lack of caring. I deserved to know that my life was going to change drastically.

"Edward, when you first started five years ago I told you to be ready at a moment's notice. I have groomed you since the beginning to take over for me. You were born for this job."

I threw my hands in the air and yelled, "That's right, I'm family, _Uncle. _Not one of your followers ready to jump when you say jump. I would have appreciated a head's up."

Carlisle seemed irritated, but sighed and took a seat in one of the free chairs.

"What's changed? You used to be so driven and on fire for the company. Have your priorities changed? I need a CEO who can put this company first. Always."

I knew that now was the time to tell him before anything went further. "I met someone."

"And?"

"And she works here."

He pivoted in his chair, and his twinkling eyes took on a more sinister glare. "Excuse me?"

I paced the floor and shoved my hands in my pockets, making a fist till my hands hurt from the pressure.

"It just happened. I fell in love, and it happened. But she's the most important person in my life and I'm not giving her up. Not even for CEO. I know I should have said something sooner-"

"Damn right you should have said something!" He flew out of his chair, causing it to ricochet into the wall behind him. "You should have kept your prick in your pants. What if this _relationship,_" he sneered, "goes south and she sues? Or God forbid you marry this woman, and she takes your for everything you've got. Don't you fucking think?"

"Bella's not some gold digging whore like, Tanya, or your ex for that matter!"

He paused in place. "Bella huh? She wouldn't happen to be that woman you employed eagerly about six months back? The same time I've noticed you pulling away from your duties?"

He was full of sarcasm and he knew exactly who Bella was. Fuck.

"My duties have been fulfilled above and beyond reproach. Any change you've noticed has been for the better. Bella makes me want to be a better man."

"Well I suppose congratulations are in order."

I relaxed a bit at that. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, boy. I'll allow you the privilege of firing the chit."

"That's not going to happen, Carlisle."

"The hell it's not!" He roared. I don't think anyone has ever said no to him.

This was too important to me however, and I stood my ground.

"Bella is amazing at her job, her resume was impeccable and she's damn good at what she does. She got us the Clayton account all on her own. That same account that even I couldn't land, remember. She's not going anywhere."

Carlisle walked up to me and stared me down, "You're willing to walk away from CEO for her?"

I gave as good as he did, and stared right back. "Yes."

He laughed and patted me on the back, "You've got balls, kid. We'll see. Dinner tomorrow night. Don't be late."

He turned on his heel and didn't give me a chance to reply. At the door he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Bring Bella."

* * *

**_Thoughts? Dying to hear what you think about Carlisle. More ExB goodness next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has helped bring this story to 100,000+ views and I especially love my reviewers. Thanks guies! Check out my profile to see what's going on in the fandom. _**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Bella_**

I sat at my desk and looked over files of potential clients that the firm wanted me to go after. Given my success with getting a couple of hard asses on board, like the Clayton account, my work load had gotten a bit heavier recently.

Edward made sure to remind me that any success I had was because of my own merits, and not because I was banging the boss. I never wanted anyone to believe otherwise so I worked my ass off, and it was starting to pay off.

I sighed because the place seemed dead when my lover was out of the office. There was a board meeting one the top floor, and he was a little nervous about the big announcement his uncle planned to make, and that same emotion rubbed off on me.

Change was in the air, and I only hopped that it wouldn't be bad for either of us.

These last few months had been incredible. We worked and kept things mostly professional with an occasional hook up and discreet flirting, but by the time we clocked off I was ravenous for him.

I got lost in last night's sexual escapedes and missed as the object of my fantasies stormed right past me, seemingly just as distracted as I was. Something was obviously on his mind, but he closed his door-meaning keep out.

I wanted to comfort him, but knew I wasn't able to seek him out. He'd have to come to me when he was ready.

With a feeling that it wasn't going to be pretty, my stomach churned. I tried to distract myself with the files in front of me, but I couldn't concentrate.

When the phone rang I jumped, surprise coloring my features. I grabbed it immediately and answered, "Isabella Swan with Cullen Public Relations, how may I help you today?"

"Come in here, and give me a blow job," The cocky voice on the other line replied as smooth as butter.

Excitement tickled my insides. "Right away, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

**_More soon! Review please._**

**Public Announcement:** _I'm judging in the Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest with JandMsmommy and MissJanuaray. If you'd like to take a stab at participating, visit the contest site for more details at www -dot- PublicLovinFanfictionContest -dot- blogspot -dot- com. Also follow the contest on Twitter at PublicLovinFFC._

* * *

_Recommended FF Reads:_

**Yosemite Decimal by MagTwi78** / **Losing It by JandMsmommy **/ **Bare by SydneyAlice**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Bella_**

We had never done this before.

After Christening Edward's desk that very first time, we had refrained from copulating against the shiny, lacquered top or any other surface of the room again. We kept ourselves in check in the office, however many a lunch break one could find us somewhere off campus tangled in each others arms for a quickie.

The hotel about ten minutes away was becoming a regular haunt for our meetings.

It was highly unprofessional, and there was always the risk factor of getting caught mid act. Edward didn't have a lock on his door, and he'd always tried to maintain an open door policy. If he was needed, you only need knock.

I tapped his door lightly, before admitting myself into his office.

He was tense, his shoulders rigid, head tossed back against the head rest of his chair. He looked up when I entered, and a weary smile greeted me.

"What happened at the meeting, baby?"

Edward shook his head. "Not now. I just want to forget for a few moments." A long sigh escaped his lips.

I nibbled on mine and walked over. He turned his chair to the side, and I stood in front of him. I brought up a hand and ran it through his wild locks. The penny colored strands slipped through my fingers, and another sigh followed.

"I'll make it all better." I leaned in toward him and kissed those lips gently, tenderly. It wasn't really a kiss. It was more of a brush across the plains, a whispered promise.

With quick work I maneuvered his chair and sunk to my knees, crawling beneath his desk and pulling the chair closer to me until I was completely hidden.

Zip, yank, and release. His cock sprung free from his pants and roared to life before my eyes. I reached for his sack. The malleable balls rolled in my palms and Edward loved the attention if his groans were any indication.

"God. This. This is what I needed, baby. Give my dick a lick." He didn't wait for a response before he plunged his hand into my hair and wrapped it in his fist and tugged lightly until my lips were level with his penis.

"Lick…please." He started to demand, but fizzled to a plea.

I had the perfect view of his face and watched as his eyes rolled back into his head. I slowly inched my tongue closer to his dick and gave it a cursory flick, sampling the rod like a wine taster sipping from the glass.

Salty and something else triggered my taste buds, and I opened wide before wrapping my lips over his cock and going down on him as far as my throat would let me. His girth was impressive and about three fourths of the way down, I nearly gagged. He was long as fuck too.

To compensate, I rested my hand at the base of his cock and continued to suck and slurp while simultaneously working my hand.

In no time at all, Edward resorted to moaning and gripped tighter on my hair silently asking for more, faster, harder, stronger.

"Ohhh."

I watched his face as I brought him the pleasure he needed, and pride soared through me. I felt proud-_empowered_- that I was able to give him this and that he let go of the control that he wore like a second skin.

Lost in the moment, neither of us hear the knock on the door, but we certainly heard the door open.

Our eyes connected, his dick still deep down my throat, and all movement stopped.

* * *

_**Knock, knock...Who's there? **_

_**Review...please? More soon! **_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Edward_**

_"_Hey man, Carlisle wanted me to drop off these files."

Jasper walked up to my desk and tossed the bundle down with a smacking flop. Bella wiggled a bit in discomfort because someone was just inches away from her hiding spot, however she didn't remove her delectable lips from my slowly, deflating rod.

In fact, I felt a noticeable nip from her teeth.

She wouldn't.

"Thanks. I'll call you later this week. We'll do drinks." I hoped to cut off any type of small talk. He needed to get out...now.

Bella's tongue thought it would be a good idea to toy with the head of my cock, and I braced myself. Shit, I didn't know if I could do this.

I wasn't completely certain I could hold a conversation and maintain my composure when she was busy going to town on my dick like it was the last lollipop on the planet.

"Hold on there, cowboy. Not so fast, " Jasper drawled while chewing on a toothpick. "Did Carlisle really spring that can of worms on you without telling you about it first?"

I closed my eyes. He probably believed it was because I was trying to suppress stress. Quite the opposite actually, I was biting back a moan that I nearly let escape.

Bella could do amazing things with her hot, little mouth.

One night, she pulled out all the stops and had me cumming for hours. I had secretly wondered if she was a voodoo master or into Tantric sex or something, because I hadn't been that randy for a woman since I hit puberty.

Bella had giggled that cute little noise that tugged on my heart strings. Apparently my musings weren't as private as I had thought. I had spoke aloud.

Upon her exploration of my body almost every night, she had discovered and become an expert of Edward erogenous zones that hadn't seemed possible before she came along.

My mind swam. I couldn't think straight, because the minx under the desk was doing heavenly sinful things to my dick at present.

Go the fuck away, Whitlock!

I wanted to wrap my hand back in her hair and pull her up, and I wanted to punish her for being so foolish and reward her for being so bold and God damned sexy as fuck.

Bella made me forget my upbringing and resort to primitive speak, dropping expletives left and right. Where she was concerned, I was no gentleman.

"Jasper, now isn't the best time-"

"So it was a shock for ya. Wow, if my uncle told me I'd be the next CEO within 2 months, I'd shit me a brick."

My afternoon delight ended abruptly, and I was left aching for release that was coming in bounds. Fucking Whitlock had to go and open his damn mouth.

This time I closed my eyes to roll them. I was seriously going to get a lock on any office I had from here on out. No more open door policy if that meant an interruption to much needed alone time.

I knew that was ass backward, but I didn't care. I was on edge with pulsating desire and I gripped the edge of my desk in an iron vice.

"Now is _really _not the time, Jazz. We'll talk once the news settles in okay?" I gave him my no nonsense, authoritative voice, stern and meaning business.

He finally seemed to take the hint, and backed off.

"Yeah, sure man. Let me know about those drinks." He tipped his head and left the same way he came in. As stealthy as a fox, silent little-

"Oh, My God." Bella scrambled out from beneath the desk and parked her ass right on my cock without thought, slamming down on it. I winced. "Edward, what happened in that meeting?"

* * *

_**Chapter 33 will pick up immediately where we left off. Thanks to MidnightAngel for the Write Chat that made this and chapter 33 possible :) *Mwah***_

_**Be dears and review! Anyone surprised that it wasn't Carlisle? **_


	33. Chapter 33

My beautiful seductress, with her hair tumbling over her shoulders like a waterfall of luscious waves and lips bright red caused from the suction on my dick.

"Carlisle is retiring and appointing me as CEO."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Our firm receives a lot of media attention because of the clientele we have, and that fact that the company is one of the highest stock on the market. My life is going to be scrutinized from here on out until the board officially agrees with the change and announces it at the company party they're bound to throw. "

Bella took a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay, this isn't a bad thing. We can weather through it together."

Together.

Just like that, my worries vanished. Nothing mattered more than this woman on my lap. The CEO change, and Carlisle wanting me to fire Bella, and the impending dinner the next evening didn't matter.

I leaned forward and captured her cock stung lips. She tasted of pre cum. Salty and bitter, but her sweet tongue over powered my seed.

"I had to tell my uncle about our relationship. He couldn't find out from the media digging into my life and following me around."

"You really think it's going to get that bad?" She pondered. "You don't think you're exaggerating a little bit? Do people really care that much about a PR firm's CEO?"

I bumped foreheads with her gently. A smile for her naivety of just how much a big deal my family was.

"They do when you're voted number five in _Forbes_ Most Richest under Thirty-Five list."

"Huh?"

She was just too cute. I kissed her nose.

"Come on; be serious with me, Edward." She pushed on my chest.

"Oh, baby, I'm as serious as a heart attack." I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned back in my chair, forgetting about my pants down to my ankles.

"How could I have missed this?"

"Because you aren't a gossip and could care a less about the most eligible guys in Forbes. You're bright, beautiful, amazing at your job…"

"I don't want to lose my job. I can still work here and be professional. I want this. I'm good at what I do."

"Carlisle wanted me to fire you," I teased, but when she tensed I regretted it. "It's not going to happen. I told him so, I put my job on the line for you, babe. You're stuck here, but he wants us to meet for dinner tomorrow night."

"What do you mean you job, Edward. Don't do something stupid for me, please. This job is something you were born for. Don't."

My fingers paid homage to her tense shoulders, and I massaged them lightly, trying to erase some discomfort.

"Don't worry. Carlisle won't call my bluff, it's just dinner. Just treat it as you would if you were meeting any other guy's family." I assured.

"What if he does?" Bella wasn't going to let this go.

Our eyes connected, and I lifted the sweet angel in my lap, pushing aside her panties, until she slid on my dick. Her folds blanketed me in warmth and I lost my breath for a moment.

I pushed up into her deeply and let her cry out. Knowing she needed this as much as me. Our future was changing, but we'd be together.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**_I'm always a sucker for some sweet love making. Review. _**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Bella _**

I stood in my closet and was about to call the entire evening off. Nothing looked appropriate for a dinner meeting with Edward's uncle and my job's CEO. I was Earth-shatteringly nervous and freaked.

My phone rang. It was Edward asking if I'd be ready on time.

"No. I'm not going." I decided petulantly. He couldn't make me. Stamp foot.

He was always able to read my mind these days. "Let me guess…Wardrobe Meltdown?"

"It's not just that. This outfit has to be perfect. Our jobs depend on it, and nothing looks right!"

He chuckled deeply, and it came through the phone and caressed my skin.

I had just gotten out of the shower, and stood in my towel, hair dripping wet, searching for something to jump out at me from the depths of my closet. I really didn't receive enough notice.

Weren't Cullen men aware that women need time to look good? It didn't just happen on its own like magic. I rolled my eyes to no one in particular.

I hated that rushed feeling, and it gnawed at me. I knew it wasn't his fault however, so I took a steadying breath because I didn't want to lash out at him.

"Open your door."

"What did you do? I asked immediately and became suspicious.

"Tick tock, time is wasting."

"Ugh. Fine."

I raced to my door and didn't bother to look out the peep hole, fully expecting him to be standing right there.

Instead, I found Alice.

"What's Alice doing at my front door?" I questioned Edward, but I was already dragging her in by the elbow.

"You're welcome," was his only reply before he disconnected the call.

I regarded my spirited friend warily when I saw the giant box she carried.

She beamed her brightest smile. "Your man really does love you," she stated knowingly.

"How so?" I teased and motioned for her to follow me back to my room.

Once inside, I ignored my closet and flopped on my bed. Needing a reprieve, though as Edward mentioned-time was ticking.

In just two short hours, I'd be meeting Carlisle officially.

My best friend tossed the box onto my bed beside me. "Because of this."

I curiously unwrapped the bright blue bow sitting on top of the box and lifted the lid.

My jaw dropped, and I was floored by what was inside. Alice was antsy to find out as well, so I reached and pulled out a very expensive cocktail dress, shoes, and accessories out.

The dress was midnight blue, shimmery goodness that would move freely and it sparkled in the lighting in my room. A note that was sitting on top of the garment flittered to the ground, and I bent over to pick it up.

**_This dress can't compare to your innate beauty, but I knew once I saw it, it had to be yours. Don't fear, my love. With this dress you'll knock Carlisle off his feet. Remember, together we are strong. We can weather anything. I'll be right there besides you holding your hand. _**

**_-Edward_**

* * *

**_Has a man every bought you something for a special evening other than the obligatory anniversary/birthday gift? _**

**_Review! _**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Bella _**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Carlisle chose a lavish restaurant, with a table dead center right underneath an expensive, sparkling chandelier hanging above like a spot light.

I was praying that he wouldn't put on a show tonight. I didn't know what to expect from this man. He was so guarded, and yet still had a very charismatic charm to him that could hypnotize you if you weren't careful.

I knew this. Edward had been drilling it into my brain the entire ride there, all the while, holding my hand while coaching me.

I smoothed down the dress he had purchased for me that fit like a glove. It glistened in the low lighting above and made me feel very beautiful, but I didn't know if beauty would be enough in this instance.

Tonight my boyfriend could end up walking away from his job for me, and I didn't want that to ever happen. I never wanted Edward to pick. He was so kind and loving and sweet that he deserved us both.

My plan tonight was to convince Mr. Carlisle Cullen of that very fact.

Edward escorted me over to the table. His hand guided me with gentle pressure on the small of my back, reassuring me of his presence.

When we approached the table, Carlisle looked up from his menu and smiled that charming smile, but I detected a suspicious glean in his eye. He stood and motioned for us to take our seats.

"I have a bottle of the best champagne on its way. Please have a seat, and we can get to know each other a little better."

Wine and champagne was served, orders taken, and the small talk was abundant enough to take the edge off the evening. It was very apparent that both Cullen's cared for each other and had a special bond.

"Isabella-"

"Just Bella please." I interceded.

His smile widened, "Alright, Bella, what brought you to our firm?"

I expected this question and came prepared. I dazzled him with a short history of my college career and past employment, and told him that public relations was my major.

"I want to be taken seriously, and what better place to work at than the best?"

The current CEO took a sip from his wine glass before he went for the kill. "So knowing that the most eligible, richest bachelor this side of the coast didn't tempt you in any way?" he asked dryly. As if that was the most obvious reason for me applying.

Edward was about to speak up, but I placed a firm hand on his arm and answered for myself.

"Absolutely not. I'm not sure if that has been a problem in the past, but it's not for me. I had no idea who Edward was before I worked here and began dating him."

"I find that excruciatingly hard to believe for someone so dedicated to your field."

I gave him my brightest smile. "Well, then it's a good thing that your beliefs weren't questioned during the interview process. My resume was impeccable, Edward will tell you. I'm very good at my job, Mr. Cullen. Who I'm dating does not affect my performance. If you look at my performance record, I _believe_ you'll be pleased with the findings."

I stared my boss down while my boyfriend's jaw dropped. Perhaps that was too much, but I refused to back down and allow this man to question my intentions with his nephew.

"I have looked into your file, Ms. Swan. I was not disappointed, but you are wrong. Your side business with my nephew and the next CEO is critically important for me to determine. If I find that this relationship will impede or harm him or the company in any way I will take full legal action."

Edward spoke up this time, "Uncle, be reasonable. My personal life will not affect the company. Bella is not vindictive, and I love her very much. Sitting here listening to you try to undermine our relationship will not be tolerated. I didn't agree to this dinner so we could be berated. You will treat Bella with the respect she deserves, or we will leave."

His tone was clipped and his body shook slightly. I replaced my hand on his arm and ran soothing fingers down the length to bring him some peace.

"Come now, Edward. I respect Bella. I need to be sure of her intentions." He turned from Edward to me. "Tell me, where do you see yourself five, ten years down the line?"

"I'd like to hold a higher position in the company and be married by that point."

Edward maneuvered his arm and held my hand, squeezing my fingertips with love and support.

"Ah ha! Marriage is such a beautiful thing, especially in America where a woman can take her husband for half of his wealth in the blink of an eye if the marriage goes south. Divorce is a common occurrence. Would you be willing to sign a prenup stating you get nothing if you leave?"

"That would be a discussion between Edward and I wouldn't it?"

He regarded our united front for a few moments before he dug into his briefcase situated in the seat beside him. He pulled out a file and tossed it my way.

"Let's cut to the chase and the reason for this dinner shall we? That file contains a legally binding contract. Take the rest of the week to look it over and _come to a decision together. _Let me know what you decide."

Without preamble, Carlisle stood from his seat and tossed a few hundred dollar bills onto the table top before excusing himself and leaving for the evening.

I nervously reached for the file and looked worriedly to my love.

* * *

**_Reviews give me motivation to write quicker, but I'll update either way soon! I'm blown away by the response to this little story. Leave me some love in a review._**

**_PSA: Stop by my profile and check out the link to the _Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest_ that's underway. As of today (10-24-12) there is still 32 days left to enter! Don't be shy!_**

**Some Fic Recs to check out:**

**_*Yosemite Decimal by MagTwi78_**

**_*Mud, Sweat, and Beers by SparrowNotes24_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Edward_**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

* * *

I was embarrassed by my uncle's behavior. He was supposed to be a smart man, but he was obviously bitter and still held a grudge against any woman because of what Aunt Esme did to him.

We were all astonished and hit with a backlash of the shit she left behind in her wake after she filed for divorce and left Carlisle for her tennis instructor. Now, no matter how good their intention, every woman was compared to her.

Esme was a sweet society wife who seemed to generally love and care for Carlisle...at first. His money was something that didn't even blip on her radar, or so she had us to believe.

His actions were despicable, but I understood why he was lashing out, and so I explained this to Bella who promptly rolled her eyes.

She was scared to read the file, so I plucked it from her tiny grasp and skimmed over it and proceeded to crumble it up.

I loved my uncle, but he was skating on very thin ice. The nerve of that man, tossing a prenup in my face before I even had a chance to propose! She either signed it now in case we ended up going down that route, or he would choose another to succeed him and demote me to lowly office manager.

"Hon, I think he's serious." She abused her bottom lip with her teeth in worry.

I closed my eyes and shook my head at nothing in particular, just completely baffled by the turn of events. I find love, but because his wife turned out to be a gold digging cunt, the rest of the world had to suffer.

"I'm going to fix this, love. Don't worry." I pulled her closer and kissed her temple. A plan of action began to formulate in my mind, and it included a switch punch to Carlisle's face. "I won't let him force my hand on this issue. It's between us. Not him, and he's over stepped his bounds."

"Maybe he's having a midlife crisis?" My sweet Bella murmured, and I chuckled, determined to not let this ruin our evening.

* * *

_**2nd update of the day. Leave love and review. Next we'll see a confrontation between Edward and Carlisle. **_

_**Just registered at A Different Forest, so I'll be seeing some of you over there :) **_


	37. Chapter 37

**_Edward_**

* * *

**_Chapter 37_**

* * *

I dropped off Bella at her home, escorted her to the door, and gave her a kiss goodnight.

"Promise to call and tell me how it goes," she asked, and I pulled her into a hug.

"I will. Get some sleep and try not to worry."

My Beautiful cocked her head to the side and gave me that look that said I was crazy. "I'll always worry about you, baby."

"I know...just try."

We bade each other goodbye, and when I heard the locks engage, knowing she was safe for the evening, I got back into my car and drove straight over to my uncle's house.

I banged on the door of his large home he once shared with Esme, and it made me sad for the man. He used to be so larger than life and carefree. Happy and secure with his marriage, but my aunt's betrayal really knocked him off his game, and now he was trying to sabotage my own relationship in the name of "protection."

No one answered the door, and I double check to make sure his Benz was in the driveway. It was. He was home, and I was not going to leave without talking some sense into him.

"Carlisle!" I yelled and then knocked harder on the door. "Open up! We gotta talk."

My fist pounded incessantly until I saw a shadowy figure approach through the frosted window pane.

When the door opened light spilled on to the darkened entry way and highlighted a very intoxicated Carlisle.

That wasn't a good sign.

I sighed and braced myself for what was to come.

* * *

**_Follow me on Twitter at Gossiplips1 if you want to be my friend and get to know the author behind the words._**

**Love for my reviewers who take the time to leave me kind words and thoughts of the story. I may not reply to them all, but I do read them all and if you ask a question that I think won't spoil the story, I do reply to those! **

**I'll have lots of free time for the next five days, so expect some updates :) -Anna**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Edward_**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

* * *

"Wha'dya want?" Carlisle stumbled a bit as he stepped aside to let me in.

I caught sight of a half empty glass of amber colored scotch, and a strong stench of alcohol burned my nose.

Talking sense to him tonight would be fruitless, but he wasn't a boozer, so I knew something was bothering him, and I couldn't leave him alone in this state.

No matter what he was still my uncle, and we had always been close. He was more a father to me than my own because we understood each other better, and it was easier to talk to him than Edward Sr. without judgment.

That was the kicker of all this. Never once had Carlisle judged me for my choices and decisions, and never had he tried to foist his own opinions down my throat and play tyrant.

We walked into the wide, open concept kitchen to top off his glass with more scotch, and he offered me one.

"Sure."

I couldn't tell what kind of mood he was in, but something told me that tonight really messed with his head.

He handed me my glass and led me to the living room where he had a game playing on the big screen, muted.

"Was the T.V. too loud to hear my knock?" I questioned without malice.

"No…I was sittin' here thinkin' about the mess my life is in."

I drank from my cup, and kicked back on the grey leather couch, and reclined the seat, getting comfortable.

Carlisle didn't want to sit however. Instead, he stood by his fire place and inspected the many frames that adorned the mantle.

I followed his stare and saw that the largest frame had him in a stormy trance.

It was the wedding photo to he and Esme.

* * *

**_Next chapter is ready to go. Leave me a review. I love reading what you all think is going to happen next and I enjoy reading your hate rants about Carlisle. Haha. _**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Edward_**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

* * *

I silently cursed my ex-aunt for the crap she pulled.

Esme had seemed like a prayer answered from above. They had met at a charity event and immediately hit it off. From the beginning Carlisle was over the moon for her.

It reminded me a lot of my own whirlwind romance, but Bella wasn't Esme and it wasn't right or fair to hold another's transgressions against her.

They were married for ten long years before she left him for Alec.

"Have you heard from her since the divorce was finalized?"

Startled, Carlisle jumped slightly. "Not for eighteen blissful months."

"Not in the mood to swim in sarcasm, uncle."

"Oh forgive me, that's right..." His pronunciation was all of a sudden crisp and not a tint of slur could be detected. If you didn't pay attention to his glazed eyes, you could mistake him for sober. "You're a relationship guru now aren't you? What wise wisdom would you like to sprinkle on me today?"

"Not every relationship lasts, but that doesn't mean you have to bring down the whole world with you when your drowning."

"I take it that you won't be signing the prenuptial agreement I had Marcus draw up."

I scoffed, "You're fucking crazy if you honestly thought we would."

Carlisle took one last, longing gaze upon his bride's features before picking the frame up and pelting it across the room. It landed on the hardwood floor and shattered.

"Don't know why I kept that up for as long as I had," he mused bitterly.

"Do you want to talk about it? You've never opened up about what actually happened between you and Esme. She didn't cheat on you did she?"

He took a seat opposite of me and drank from his glass. "She swore she never did, but how can I believe that."

"Because you were married to her for a decade. Did she tell you why she was leaving you for Alec?" I had never heard the whole story.

"I was the money bags footing her lifestyle. She saw me at that charity gala and sunk her claws into me. It was an act...all an act. She never loved me. I GAVE HER EVERYTHING!" He yelled and I worried for his blood pressure. "I was just something to keep around until something better came along. Bitch took everything from me."

"You still have your home, car, business, and other assets. What really did she take that wasn't due to her at the end of your marriage?"

"My heart! The heartless bitch took off with my heart! It came out of nowhere. She just told me she was leaving. I asked her why, and she gave me this pitiful sad smile and just said if I had to ask then that was reason enough."

"She wasn't a bitch. That's not like you to degrade women. You told me I was changing back in the board room, but it's you who has changed. You've become this angry, bitter man who is trying to ruin my life. We used to be so close, and now we hardly speak."

"I'm trying to save you, son. Bella...she reminds me so much of Esme, down to the very same beautiful, rich red highlights in her dark hair and pale, luminous skin. I already had to watch you with Tanya. You allowed that woman to suck you in and then spit you out. Now I'm stepping in because the company is involved now."

"This isn't about Cullen P.R. and you know it. It's about you being miserable. Well Bella makes me happy, and if you continue to force this issue, I'll leave the company."

"So you've threatened before."

"It's not a threat. It's a warning of what's to come if you keep this shit up. My God, the way you attacked Bella tonight was appalling."

"She held her own."

"That's because she is a strong woman who I love. I love her Carlisle and yes, I want to marry her, but you can't come in here with your demands. It's my choice. I would never make the woman I love sign a prenup. That's like asking for a divorce."

"Most marriages end in divorce anyway."

"Marriage is what you make of it. Did you really try to see Esme's side of reasoning? Did you fight for her? No, you immediately settled your divorce outside of court by _offering _her half of everything."

"She would have drug the company into the ground with a media circus."

"No she wouldn't have. I think it's high time you talk to her. Get some closure if nothing else."

A sarcastic laugh was issued and I wanted to hit him.

"I don't want to have to choose between you or Bella, but I will. I love the company, and I think I would do a damn fine job at keeping it top of its class, but I can walk away."

"You wouldn't be the first to walk out."

"Talk to her, Carlisle." I pushed.

He ignored me and unmuted the television. The rest of the night was spent in camaraderie. No more mention of women or the company. We were just Uncle Carlisle and Edward.

* * *

_**So I'm a little nervous about this chapter. What do you think? Leave me a review and let me know! **_

_**Also, come join the fun and write for the Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest. Newbie writers or Seasoned ones are welcome and collaborations are accepted. Any pairing can be used. Check out my profile for a link to the contest site for more deets! **_


	40. Chapter 40

**_Edward_**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

* * *

My cell phone alarm blared in the background of my current dream and woke me up in time to get ready for the office. I had fallen asleep on the large couch, and saw that Carlisle was missing.

He must have gone off to bed. I grudgingly pulled myself up and wiped a lazy hand across my tired eyes. A groan escaped my lips as I stretched and leaned backward to pop the kinks out of my back.

Despite how comfortable the couch was, it still wasn't the best place to sleep, and my body cried out as I stood and shuffled to the kitchen for breakfast. I paused when I saw the remnants of Carlisle's drunk furry from last night in the hallway.

The picture frame laid mangled and broken, much like his marriage at the moment, and I felt a desire to fix it and show him that life was what you made it.

I found the broom and swept up the debris of glass and picked up the frame, tossing it into the garbage. I came back for the picture and found Carlisle dressed, standing with a wishful lean in his eyes as he held his wedding photo with a tight grip.

He saw me and gave me a sad smile.

"Will you be in the office later? I asked.

"Yes, but I made an appointment beforehand, so not until later this morning."

I didn't push for details, merely nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

"I'll make us breakfast if you have a few minutes to eat."

He agreed and followed me. It was obvious something was on his mind and he wanted to say something about last night, but he didn't come out with it. His indecisiveness wasn't typical for the usual controlled and decisive CEO who knew what he wanted and how to go about getting it with ease.

I popped some bread into the toaster and grabbed eggs from the fridge, cracking them into a frying pan.

"About last night-" I started.

"I'm sorry, Edward. For everything. You're right… I've been out of line. I should never have pushed my opinions and fears onto you like I've been doing."

"No you shouldn't have."

"I have issues and I'll work on them. I'm going to see a therapist this morning. Finally get help and maybe some insight into why my marriage failed. I'm not ready to speak to Esme just yet, or if I'll ever be, but I can't let this rule my life."

He seemed embarrassed to admit that he had a problem, but I was proud that he wouldn't let that stop him from getting the extra help he needed. "I think that's a great idea."

"Despite what I have said, I do like Bella. I think she'll be good for you. She didn't let me push her around, and if you're going to be CEO then you'll need someone strong and intelligent standing beside you."

I spun on my heel and a grin brightened my features. "Are you giving me permission to still see Bella and be CEO?"

"Yes. I do ask that you keep this between us until we make the announcement to the company at the gala we'll be holding in honor of your promotion."

I readily agreed and walked over to my uncle and braced him in a grizzly bear hug. "Thank you. This means the world to me. I won't let you down, Carlisle. I promise."

He patted my back and pulled away, "You haven't yet. I don't expect you to now."

* * *

**_SO, we have some resolution on Carlisle's end. Review? What do you think so far? More to come soon! _**

**_BTW - consider entering in the Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest I've created and am judging in. It's a lot of fun. The contest site's link is on my profile so take a moment to check out the rules and details about the contest. Accepting entries until 11/25/12! _**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Bella_**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

* * *

I stopped by the cafe for a much needed extra shot of espresso after staying up all night and waiting for a goodnight call or text that never came. It was only a few minutes from the office, but the line was a nightmare to battle.

Coming out triumphantly, I walked away with my sinful treat and an extra. I beeped my car to unlock and tripped over the curb but didn't spill a drop.

I slurped happily from my caramel frappe and wondered how things went. I could only assume that Edward went over to his uncle's to talk to him, but did no phone call mean things turned out alright, or were things horribly wrong?

Fumbling with my purse I dug around for my phone to call him. I was a take charge kind of woman and didn't have to wait by for him…and I missed him and wanted to hear his voice.

I got into my car when he picked up. "Morning baby."

"Morning. You on your way in? It's not the same when I look out my door and see you're not there." Hearing the pout, it teased a small smile from my lips, though I wasn't able to discern how things went last night.

"Yes, I just stopped off to get coffee."

"Did you-"

"Yes, I picked you up one. I'll be in your office in fifteen."

"I like the sound of that." His voice dropped a pitch, and it made my toes curl.

Last night had been a long night without him next to me. We maintained our own homes, but it wasn't often when we spent the night apart. Time was split between places equally, though sometimes it just depended on which one was closest.

There was a time or two one of us got handsy on the drive home and waiting wasn't possible.

My eyes glazed over- I was on a lust high and had to shake myself.

"You behave yourself. We can't have a repeat of what happened the last time we tried to be adventurous in your office."

"What do you mean _tried_? Baby, we succeeded."

He got me there. I had climbed right into his lap and bounced with abandon moments after Mr. Whitlock left. "That can't happen again."

"Fine, can I at least kiss you in the privacy of my own office?"

"I'm not opposed to the idea," I replied coyly. "See you in a few."

* * *

**Review! Chapter 42 will be out soon. **

**In the meanwhile, checkout my new site (I've moved from The Library) Anna Crosswell Creations. Also, check out the Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest and follow me on Twitter. All links are provided on my profile. **

**Goodies that updated this past weekend: **

Mud, Sweat, and Beers by SparrowNotes24.

Yosemite Decimal by MagTwi78

_(Stories can be found in my favorites on my profile) _


	42. Chapter 42

_**Bella**_

* * *

**Chapter 42**

* * *

Edward was tossing a rubber band ball into the air when I walked into his office with a hot cup of coffee waiting for him in my grasp. The door was wide open so I closed it gently behind me.

That got his attention. The ball of bands landed gracefully in his palm, and he tucked it back into the drawer of his desk before he stood from his chair, took a few steps, and leaned down to brush his lips gently across mine. Once, twice, three times before he stood back and took the coffee out of my hand to place on his desk.

I followed him to perch on his desk, but my man had another idea, and I should have guessed that he would pull this.

He didn't give me time to sit. He reached out for me to cradle the back of my head with his right hand. His fingers dove into the depths of my hair and grabbed a fist full with a careful lover's touch and used his left arm to curl around my waist to bring us together.

Just the feel of being wrapped up in him made me forgive any disappointment for him not calling, because this was a great way to start my day. Better than any measly phone call.

"I take it things went good last night?" It was hard to pull away my lips from his, but I wanted to ask him about Carlisle.

His hands didn't let go, and I was content to stay in his arms for a few more moments.

"You taste delicious, like caramel and sweet Bella."

He was going to make me wait as he peppered kisses down along my neck.

"Edward, you promised. We can't do this again. Jasper almost caught us the other day." I didn't struggle against him, in fact I held on to him tighter.

"You said I could kiss you." He managed to say in between tiny nips on my skin. His teeth bit down softly every so often and created a symphony of feelings that I knew we couldn't act on.

"Yes, kiss. Not make love to me with your mouth." It came out breathier than I'd wanted.

He stopped and rested his head in the nook on my shoulder and neck. He sighed and moved his hands until he held me in a hug.

"I really missed sleeping next to you last night. Carlisle's couch is nothing compared to a bed with you in it." He lifted his head and we pulled away from each other.

He grabbed the forgotten coffee and sipped from it cautiously before his eyes slid closed in euphoria. "Thanks, babe," he said while motioning to the beverage.

"So, Carlisle..." I prodded.

"He said we can be together and I can still be the CEO. He's going through some stuff over his ex and knows he needs help. He's not going to stand in our way anymore. He just asks that we keep us quiet until everything is official."

"When will that be?"

He took another sip from his cup and flashed me that dashing smile of his that still made me blush. "Will you be my date to the company gala? The official announcement to the entire company will be made then, and we can be as open as we want after that."

His infectious smile made me happy, and I laughed in glee at not having to keep out relationship secret much longer. "Within reason of course," I teased.

"Of course." He waggled his eyebrows mischievously, and I had a feeling that he would only become more daring once that cat was out of the bag.

* * *

_**Not much story left. I'm hoping to wrap this puppy up by chapter 50. Leave a review? **_

_**Oh, and check out my new site - Anna Crosswell Creations and others on my profile. **_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Edward**_

* * *

_**Chapter 43**_

* * *

It took me two weeks to call Jasper up for that drink I had promised him, and I only remembered it when he unexpectedly dropped by my office once again today. Only this time we weren't so lucky and he walked in on me kissing Bella. He just shook his head in disbelief and said I'd better call him soon for those drinks.

I was actually relieved he found out. We were good friends outside the office, and it would be nice to finally have someone else finally know. Just like how Bella had Alice. It took some of the pressure off the situation. Besides, it wouldn't be too long before everyone else found out anyway.

We met up at a bar on his side of town, and grabbed seats at a corner table.

"So...Isabella Swan," Jasper drawled. He had a tooth pick between his teeth, and it moved as his tongue rolled over his words.

"Yeah, it just sort of happened." I ran a hand through my hair-a habit I'd probably take to my grave. "I mean, if you saw what she was doing, man, I don't think you'd have done differently."

A waitress brought us our orders and I grabbed a beer from the bucket, popped off the top easily, and took a large gulp-memories of my girl as she touched herself at her desk turned up the heat in the place.

"That bad huh?" I didn't have to go into details for him to catch my drift. My reaction was answer enough.

"That good, Jazz. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm going to ask her to marry me." Quickly, I dug into my jean pocket and pulled out the box I had been carrying with me for the past couple of days since I bought it.

He whistled and said, "Damn, how long as this been going on?" He eyed the engagement ring and seemed impressed with the diamond.

I took another gulp from my beer and hesitated before answering, "About three and a half months or so, officially, but I've had feelings for her since she started. I held back for six months before I snapped."

"When do you plan on doing the deed?"

I shut the box and put it back deep into my pocket so it wouldn't fall out. "I haven't really thought it all through, but soon. I don't think I can wait too long."

"I'm assuming Carlisle knows."

"Yeah, but you can't say anything until after the company gala."

He waved me off and took a swig of his own Heineken. "You don't have to worry about me. But hey, do me a favor. Once your CEO, change that no fraternizing rule...please!"

A laugh spewed from my lips. "Got your own eye on someone in the office?"

"That Alice Brandon stole my heart long ago. I figure if you're wantin' to propose already then you must be as stupid-in-love with Bella as I am with Alice."

I leaned in on my forearms, "Are you already seeing her?" I asked curiously.

"A few late night phone calls. We haven't gone on a date thoght." He moved his tooth pick over to the other side of his mouth. "I'd like to be able to change that and keep my job. Not all of us have the luxury of having an uncle who owns the company." His comment wasn't snide just stating a fact.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**Fun fact: My grandparents were married after dating five months. They were together for 50 years before my grandpa passed away. Me and my husband were married after dating ten months, we've been going strong for five years now. So, do you think if Edward proposed, would Bella say yes? How would Carlisle react even though he's now seeking help for his issues? I'd like to hear your thoughts! **

**-Anna-**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Bella_**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

* * *

The day of the gala came quickly, and all the departments were buzzing with excitement. Hardly any work got done within the last few weeks, but management was in good spirits however, all anticipating the announcement and were lenient with their employees.

Edward spent the time prepping me for what to expect. I had an idea of what I was up against once I knew he was worth Googling, but what he described had me frightened.

He had kept things very low key between us throughout our relationship. Nights in, movie dates, and casual outings. His reasons were for protection and he couldn't afford for it to get out that he was dating an employee, especially after the Tanya fiasco our first night out.

His fame was only going to increase once the official announcement of his promotion was captured by the media this evening. He promised it was nothing Brad Pitt status, more of the Donald Trump and Bill Gates variety.

I teased that he was the best looking out of the three and that he'd have his own fanbase soon enough if he didn't already have one.

Alice told me that the phones were ringing off the hook with newspapers and news sites asking for quotes and the nerves drove me to biting my nails. I'd have to get a manicure after work to cover up the damage.

I looked at the clock and it was nearing on noon. I usually tried to take my lunch break around one, but I couldn't sit here and listen to phones ring off the hook reminding me that my name would be viral in less than twenty-four hours.

Needing something to take the edge off, I grabbed my purse and headed out the door, sending Edward a text to meet me.

.

.

The room was always the same. It was a beautiful suit that Edward splurged on just for these occasions.

I didn't waste any time. I threw my purse on the floor by the bed and unzipped my skirt, shimming out of it. One button at a time, my shirt came off and then the bra until I was left with nothing but my high heels and panties.

My hands skimmed over my flesh and goose bumps appeared because of the cool breeze from the air conditioner. My clothing was left in a heap by my forgotten purse as I crawled to the middle of the bed. I took a moment to stretch until my bones popped, relieving some tension, and then settled myself against the pillows.

A hand slipped into my panties and I let my fingers dance over my heated flesh before circling my sensitive clit, while the other hand pulled at one my taut, pebbled nipples. I wasn't in a hurry. My movements were slow and languid, passing the time before Edward arrived.

I wasn't left waiting long, and as soon as I heard the key card slid through the reader on the other side of the door, I ignored it and continued pleasing myself.

"Starting without me, baby?"

Turning my head, I peeped out from behind my eyelashes, "Just pre-heating the oven."

I felt him kneel on the bed and I opened my eyes completely to see him tugging at his tie."Do you know how fucking hot I get when you send me needy texts like that?"

The tie was thrown over his shoulder and he went to undo his button on this shirt, but I got to them first, freeing his hands to do more productive things like touch my body.

"Well, I'm very needy at the moment. Think you can give me a hand with that, boss?"

His growl urged my fingers to move faster, and when the broad expanse of his chest was free, I slid the shirt over his shoulders and let him do the rest as my lips attacked his pectorals.

He pushed me away a bit to get rid of his pants and came back hovering over me on all fours. He wouldn't touch me and a whimper escaped my lips. "We only have an hour lunch."

His head dipped and he trailed blazing kisses over the crest of my breasts and it made me feverish, but didn't light the fire I was seeking. When his hands hooked the sides of my panties and pulled them down, trailing those kisses down my legs, I became impatient.

I wiggled until I could flip him over with me on top. "I told you I was needy. Now I'm taking." A squeeze to his cock made him complacent.

He relaxed and let me have control. "Take it, baby."

* * *

**Chapter 45 immediately picks up where we left off.. so more smexing ahead! ;) Review if you likey and want more! Come follow me on Twitter at GossipLips1**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Bella_**

* * *

**_Chapter 45_**

* * *

My heat slid over his throbbing dick, and a quiver ran down my body as it welcomed his intrusion.

We rode each other fast and hard, our bodies were slick with sweat, and our breathless grunts and moans took on its own rhythmic beat.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!" Each time I sat down on him, he'd push up harder hitting my sweet spot with the tip of his cock, and we were in the perfect position for his pubic bone to rub against my swollen nub.

The rush was madness, but this quickie had done its job. All thoughts of the media frenzy flew out of my brain, and there was nothing left except for feelings of euphoria.

My orgasm was coming with a thunder, and I literally cried out when Edward left my body. He pulled out completely by hoisting me off his pole and moved me around until my back was to his chest. He aligned himself to my entrance and impaled me, bringing the storm closer to home.

My back was flushed with his heaving chest, and I wrapped an arm around his neck, turning my head so I could feel his lips on mine. His kisses left me drugged, its effect numbing me from reality.

The roar of my orgasm was deafening, and I released a silent cry and arched from the impact as he continued to slam into me at break neck speeds until his own body started to jerk and a long moan filled the room. The sound echoed off the walls, announcing his finish.

We held our pose, us on our knees and him still inside of me. I looked straight ahead of me and found the mirror Edward sometimes liked to make love in front of. The image of our flushed skin and intimate embrace evoked another tremor to rumble over me.

He slipped out of me once he was limp, and he pulled back the covers and tugged my tired body along with him until my head hit the pillow. I don't know how he found the energy, but I heard him rustle through his discarded clothing for something. My mind couldn't keep up with the sounds and I felt myself drifting off, well aware that I had to get back to the office.

A reassuring kiss touched down on my temple and I heard a whispered, "rest, love. Boss' orders."

With permission to nap, I indulged.

.

.

Feather soft fingers along the side of my breast aroused me and I rolled over to rest my head on the culprit's chest.

"How long was I out?" My words were mumbled since I was still half asleep.

"We're coming up on the two hour mark." Edward spoke in soft tones that were very soothing and did nothing to wake me up.

"People are going to wonder..."

"Let them wonder. After tonight, it won't matter."

I snuggled deeper into his arms and smiled. "True. I'll officially be your girlfriend."

He moved a bit beneath me and reached under his pillow. "Bella, I want you to be more than my girlfriend." The item he retrieved was a small box and my heart stopped. It literally stopped right there mid beat in my chest.

"Tonight, I want to be able to call you my fiancé." The lid of the box flipped open and revealed a stunning diamond engagement ring. Something that I had only dreamt about was unraveling before my very eyes, and my body wouldn't respond.

Was I still asleep?

I didn't do that pinch my arm trick, because I knew that this was real. My mouth opened to finally say something, but he lifted a finger to my lips to silence me.

"This is only the beginning, my beautiful, and I know it's sudden, but when you know...you know. I promise to love and cherish you every moment I draw breath. I promise to always put you first before my job, and I promise as soon as I can, I'll put a damn lock on my office so that you can have me whenever you need me without interruption. Will you please marry me, Bella?"

Tears had been falling down my eyes without notice; I was so enraptured with his proposal. Where moments ago my heart stopped, now it fluttered wildly like a hummingbird.

Our eyes were locked, and my answer resounded relatively clear when I spoke.

"Yes."

We didn't go back to the office for the rest of the day.

* * *

**...the gala up next! Review? This story is coming to a close. 50 chapters in total :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Bella_**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

* * *

The banquette hall at The Grand Hotel was bustling with black tied waiters passing out appetizers and champagne flutes to the impeccably dressed guests. A rainbow of colorfully vibrant floor length dresses brushed across the floor as the ladies were twirled around by their dance partners.

Cullen Public Relations knew how to throw a party. The alcohol flowed freely on the company's dime, and the small quartet playing jazz music on stage helped loosen everyone up for a good time.

My partner in particular looked especially dashing in his Gucci tuxedo. The lightweight wool and silk felt smooth beneath my fingertips where I rested my hand over his heart when he had pulled me close to kiss without any prying eyes, before we entered the building.

We made quite the pair as we stepped down the wide, elegant staircase that led to the event, and we were swarmed by a hoard of journalists and media correspondents dwelling at the bottom. Many politicians and other prominent socialites had been invited, and they wanted to get the first bite out of the main course.

"Mr. Cullen, any comment about the announcement Carlisle Cullen will be making tonight?" One journalist asked while holding out a small tape recorder.

Edward tactfully declined and said, "The announcement will be made in time for the ten o'clock news. Until then, enjoy the free booze."

The crowd chuckled at his diplomatic response and dispersed to do just that knowing they wouldn't be able to get anything out of him beforehand. Not one of them seemed all that interested in me, but I knew that'd change very soon.

A waiter passed by, and I stopped him to grab a glass for each of us. "Here baby." My taste buds burst when the bubbly elixir slid over my tongue and down to my belly. "Mmmm, this champagne is delicious."

"Carlisle doesn't spare any expense for these events."

We sidestepped an overzealous couple who were tipsy on our way over toward where Carlisle stood speaking to the governor.

"I've never been to something like this before," I mentioned nervously and sought out his soothing green eyes, eyes I would get to stare into for years to come.

Edward tightened his grip on my hand, playing with the sparkly frosting that adorned my left ring finger. "This will be the first of many together, love"

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were engaged. He would be my husband. There was an amazing rush, thrill, excitement that overcame me each time the word _husband_ manifested in my thoughts.

"You look absolutely breathtaking."

"I believe you've reached your quota for the evening." I said teasingly. This entire day had been a dream, and he was my Casanova swooning me with pretty words and blush inducing compliments nonstop.

_"That dark blue looks ravishing on you, but I can't wait to take it off,"_ was my favorite so far. It was whispered in my ear when I asked him to help zip my dress while getting ready earlier.

When we reached Carlisle, his back was turned, but the governor noticed us and slapped Edward on the back. "Congratulations. Carl was just telling me that he's retiring and appointing you as the new face of the company."

"And what a handsome face at that," Carlisle joked.

I hadn't seen or spoken to him since the disastrous dinner nearly two months ago. Edward assured me that the therapy was helping, and he was behind our relationship 100%.

I shifted my hand out of sight to hide the ring, still leery of his reaction once he saw it.

The men spoke for a few more minutes before the politician excused himself, "you all have a good evening. I've got to track down the missus."

Tension was thick as it hung over us awkwardly. "You've out done yourself. This is an amazing party." I said trying to keep things casual.

"Thank you, Isabella."

"Bella." I stared at him pointedly knowing we've had this conversation before. He caught my smile and corrected himself.

My hair was left down styled in waves tossed over one shoulder. Wisp's of hair tickled my skin when a blast of cool air whipped over me, and I unconsciously lifted the hand I had been hiding to bush them away.

The stone winked underneath the ballroom's chandelier catching Carlisle's observant eye. "I see that more congratulations are in order." He gestured toward us.

My stomach dropped.

"When you know, you know." Edward reiterated and wrapped a comforting arm around my waist.

His uncle lifted his champagne glass and surprised me. "Welcome to the family, Bella. I know Edward doesn't take marriage lightly if Tanya was any indication. I wish you many years of happiness together."

His unwavering approval after the prenup fiasco compiled with the emblazing grey stare drilled the fact home that we just got the green light to proceed with his blessing-not that we needed it of course, but unknowingly, I had feared he would try something tyrannical again. I didn't want to be a reason Edward and his uncle drifted apart.

"Thank you. That really means the world to us."

"I hope before the wedding, you and I can get to know each other better. I'd like to change the impression you must have of me."

"I would like nothing better."

* * *

**_I'm blown away that this little drabble has captured the hearts of so many. Breaking the 1k review mark was the perfect treat for Halloween. This story is winding down. Chapter 47 will finish off the evening of the gala. See you then! Follow me on Twitter for teases and more at GossipLips1_**

**_-Anna_**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Bella**_

* * *

**Chapter 47**

* * *

The time was nearing nine o'clock when Carlisle made his way to the stage and tapped the microphone. "My I have everyone's attention please." The chatter died down quickly and everyone's eyes drew to his commanding presence.

"I am Carlisle Cullen of Cullen Public Relations, and I've asked all of you here to announce that I'll be retiring as Chief Executive Officer. In two weeks my nephew, Edward Cullen, will be taking over the reins and throwing me out of my office to take his rightful place."

Laughter spread throughout the crowd and he continued, "Edward has grown up understanding what it takes to make a great leader, and I have all the confidence in the world that Cullen PR will soar to new heights with him behind the helm. Please join me in welcoming, Edward Cullen."

The crowd clapped and my fiancé left my side to join his uncle on stage. He wore a large smile and shook hands with Carlisle for the media's sake and gave them a photo opportunity to chronicle the exchange of power between two of the city's two most prominent members of society.

"Thank you all. This will be a time of change, not only in my professional life, but in my personal as well. I want to take a moment to thank the love of my life for agreeing to marry me this afternoon. With her by my side, I have faith that Cullen PR will run as smoothly as it has under my uncle's administration.

A few people figured out that I was the one he was speaking to and turned to glance my way, and a few 'awes' could be heard from the ladies, but most eyes were still on Edward.

He paused to clear his throat. "At this time, I'd like to invite members of the media to join me for a small Q&A session held in the adjoining conference room. Everyone else, thank you and please enjoy the rest of your night."

Another round of applause sounded, and he stepped down from the stage to lead the news hungry away. As he passed, he stopped besides me and pulled me into a steamy, hot kiss. Camera flashes blinded me as they went off crazily.

Let the frenzy begin, I mused.

* * *

**_3 more chapters. I'm sad to see the story winding down. Leave a review? I'll post more soon! Stop by my profile and check out the Public Lovin' Fanfiction Contest that's currently accepting entries until 11/25. Link is provided there. _**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Edward_**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

* * *

It was the weekend before I took over as Chief Executive Officer, and life had been hell with nonstop calls and prying paparazzi following us around. Bella got cornered coming out of Whole Foods three days ago and had to actually punch the guy effectively breaking his nose before he would back off.

I'm sure the pictures he got from the fiasco paid his doctor bills just fine. The article was interesting enough to garner front page news. Headlines read, _'Cullen PR's Swan sucker punches innocent by-stander.' _and then proceeded to give a ridiculous account of the altercation.

The frenzy only expanded as bloggers picked up the story and ran with it spreading bullshit lies about my relationship not doing as well as we wanted the public to think, and that the pressure was getting to my fiancé and she snapped. All this insanity happened because of one picture of Bella coming at a pap with a closed fist.

I sighed and tossed my newspaper across the table and drank from my coffee.

These were all lies of course, but the attention Bella was received was on a much grander scale than I had anticipated and it disturbed me.

She said it's because Cullen's Girls, a new fan site, had just opened its virtual doors, and the member count was already through the roof. The most commented thread was Operation Swan Dive-a place where fans could plot their plans to break me and Bella up.

"Alice showed it to me, and we signed up." Her impish grin was the last straw before I tackled her to the bed and made sweet love to her last night, promising she was the _only_ Cullen Girl, and the rest were delusional nut jobs.

Despite what the media was saying, Bella and I were rock solid. I had noticed that the attention was getting under her skin however, and I knew that we needed a break from reality-all of it. I booked us a trip for a secluded weekend hideaway with every intention of staying somewhere remote enough where phones, television, radio, and internet could not interrupt us.

I told her my plans before we drifted off to sleep, and she seemed very grateful, excited even. We'd go to work and leave straight from there when we got off. My bags were packed so I busied myself and made breakfast.

Bella was still stuffing last minute items into her bag.

"Baby, it's only two days. How much do you really need to pack? We got to get going if we're going to get to the office in time."

"Almost done, I swear." She panted out of breath. What the heck was she doing?

Finally, she emerged wearing my favorite outfit; a fitted red wrap dress that hugged her tempting curves beautifully. Every time she wore it my overactive imagination usually kept me occupied throughout my day.

Taking a seat across from me at the table, she dove ravenously into her meal. "This is really good," she praised as she dumped copious amounts of hot sauce on to her pancakes.

I raised an eyebrow.

In no time, Bella cleared her plate, finishing even before me. "Ready?"

She looked up me expectably and I drained my cup of lukewarm coffee. "Let's hit the road."

* * *

**Chapter 49 is complete and ready to post. Just giving you all time to read and review before I update again later today :D**


	49. Chapter 49

**_Edward_**

* * *

**_Chapter 49_**

* * *

The work day flew by, and we had decided to leave around four so we could beat traffic. I headed north on the turnpike in my Maserati, speeding and anxious to get Bella alone in a cabin for two whole days.

"Can we pull over please?" Her request had an edge to it.

From my office, I had noticed that my girl was up from her desk frequently when I would steal a glance periodically, and when three o'clock came, I waited for her afternoon stretch and peep show, but again she was away from her desk.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's a gas station at the next exit."

"No now. I'm not going to make it," she panicked.

My eyes flew to her, and she seemed pale and clammy. Without another thought I pulled far over onto the shoulder off the highway, and before I could put the car in park, Bella was jumping out the door.

She barely made it in time before she was bent over hurling.

I sprung from my seat quickly and made it to her side to pull her hair away from her face and rubbed circles on her back worriedly.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to take you home?"

When it seemed her stomach settled, she stood upright. She was lightheaded and swayed, leaning into me to keep from falling over. I hugged her and asked again, but she shook her head no.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

She shot me a peeved glare, "Gee, thanks."

"I mean you look sick. We'll stop and get you some medicine."

"I can't take anything. I'm already feeling tons better anyway."

I thought her comment was odd. "I don't mind stopping and picking up something."

"Edward, stop being such a worry wart. I'm fine. Let's get going?

Reluctantly I helped her back into the car and tried to put on her seatbelt, but she shooed me away.

"I'm not an invalid. I can buckle it myself." She sounded exasperated.

I let the comment go and got back in the car. We were on the road for ten minutes before a thought occurred to me, "Have you been sick all day?"

My eyes stared straight, but I spared her a quick glance. She looked guilty.

With my mind set, I announced that we were going home. If she was really sick, then I wanted to stay close to civilization where doctors were easily accessible.

"Edward, no! Please, don't be ridiculous. I said I was fine. I've been looking forward to being shacked up with you in the mountains."

"You were up and down from your desk all day, Isabella. We can do this any time. Right now, I just want to take care of you."

"I'm not sick."

"You throwing up says otherwise."

She dug into her purse. "No, this says otherwise."

In her hand was a positive pregnancy test.

* * *

**Only 1 more chapter left! Still curious about Esme and Carlisle? Leave me love and review!**

**I'd like to take a moment to mention to you all that I have a new site showcasing my banner and manip graphics, fic recs, my fics, and contests. Check it out? I take banner requests and have an adoption center. AnnaCrosswellCreations. Link is on my profile since FF doesn't allow links. **


	50. Chapter 50

**_Bella _**

* * *

**_Chapter 50 - Epilogue _**

* * *

With the surprise spoiled, Edward had driven us to our cabin and proceeded to morph into an overprotective caveman. A phase that continued on throughout my entire pregnancy.

We waited until after little Anthony Charles Cullen was born before we tied the knot; however, finding a new home was first on our agenda, and got that out of the way as soon as we could. Once the perfect home was found, we moved in, keeping the location as secret as possible so the media couldn't sniff us out.

As expected, time went on, and the buzz of our relationship lost its appeal. Most overzealous fans moved on to the next best thing, giving Edward and me peace.

The company was doing exponentially well on the stock market. The shares price had gone up several times since Edward took over, and he made one change to the current employee policy that many were grateful for, but none more so than Alice.

Once the memo was sent out that office romances were allowed, as long as it was disclosed to Human Resources, Jasper got down on one knee at her desk and asked her to go out with him.

It was theatrical and sweet. Perfect for bubbly Alice who ate it up and jumped up and down screaming 'Yes' so loudly the entire company probably heard. They were already engaged and were busy planning their wedding. Alice was my maid of honor, and she asked if I would do her the honor of being hers.

Now, a year since my baby was born, I stood in my living room finishing up with last minutes touches to the dinosaur decorations Edward insisted our son wanted.

"He's one, Edward. He doesn't even know what a dinosaur is yet." I proclaimed.

He wasn't having any of that however. He sat on the couch playing with our exuberant bundle of joy, bouncing him on his knee playing _giddy up pony. _Anthony squealed and cried out, "Deno!" The boy was smart as a whip and was already building his vocabulary, though his pronunciation left much to be desired.

"See, told you he loves Dinos."

I rolled my eyes, "I stand corrected."

Once the last balloon was in place, I reached over and pulled my son into my arms so Edward could get started on the barbeque we had planned for the occasion. The whole family would be coming over to celebrate Anthony's first birthday.

"Mama." My baby leaned in with his mouth wide open, giving me a kiss, and I peppered his chubby cheeks with big, wet kisses that had him screeching in glee.

I was heartbroken that a year had already flown by so quickly, and before I knew it he'd be eighteen and leaving me for college. Irrationally, tears spilled over.

"Mama loves you, Tony."

He wiggled in my grip wishing to be put on the ground so he could roam the house. He started walking about a month ago, and ever since then it was go, go, go all the time for the little tyke.

A heavy sigh left my lips, and I called out to Edward to keep an eye on him outside once I saw him headed that way. The boy loved his daddy and was always emulating him. They looked exactly alike, and I knew he'd be a little heart breaker once he got older.

Left to my own devices, I puttered around the house until the doorbell rang.

Alice and Jasper arrived first, with their present in tow, then Papa Charlie and his wife, Sue. Mom couldn't make it into town, and I wasn't bothered by the fact, knowing that this was a busy time for Phil and his minor league baseball team. She sent her gift last week, and Anthony already ran out the batteries to the light up truck.

Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were here however, and as typical they brought more than one gift stating it was their right as grandparents to spoil their one and only grandchild. I held out my hands in surrender knowing there was no arguing.

When most of the guests arrived, we congregated out back and enjoyed a few brews and burgers.

"Sorry, we're late. Carlisle just had to make a pit stop and pick up another gift for little Tony." The couple in question had let themselves in, which was perfectly fine, and found us in the backyard.

Carlisle was dressed casually, and by his side with an arm wrapped around her waist was the woman who made things hard for Edward and I in the beginning-Esme.

I gave them both hugs, and told them to grab a plate, and join us. A few children were present and were currently bouncing in the moon bouncer we got-a giant blue and yellow dinosaur themed one. All the grownups sat at the picnic tables we rented and caught up since the last time we were all together.

In the time since Carlisle gave us his blessing, he had been religiously seeing a shrink who told him that closure was a necessary step in the healing process. After several sessions, he was encouraged to reach out and open the doors of communication with his ex-wife.

Thankfully he did, because from that moment on the healing had begun. Esme never cheated on him and only left because Carlisle's first priority was Cullen PR and not her.

She had grown lonely and felt a void in her life when her husband didn't seem to notice her anymore. Since then, they attended couple counseling since Esme confirmed that Alec was not in the picture any longer, and she wanted to try because she never stopped loving him.

It was a very difficult journey for them, but they were both dedicated to making their marriage work.

Happiness suited them both, and I felt a squeeze on my hand. Edward looked toward me and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you."

I smiled and met him halfway, "I love you too. "

* * *

**On Edge is now completed. I hope that all loose ends have been tied and you are left feeling satisfied with the direction this drabble took. I have a few projects in the works. I'll be editing and completing Risky Business and 3 Am, as well as posting a o/s in the works called Candy Striper. Add me to your author alerts if you'd like to get email updates on my stories. You can also follow me on twitter to see what I'm up to or friend me on Facebook. Links are on my profile page.**


	51. Outtake - The Weekend

This is an outtake of the weekend that Bella and Edward planned so they could relax from the stresses going on in their life (hounding from the media, Edward stepping up as CEO, engaged planning a wedding...). On the way out of town, Bella surprised Edward with a positive pregnancy test. This is a scene from that weekend.

* * *

**_Outtake - The Weekend_**

* * *

The night air was crisp as we sipped from our wine glasses and lazily lounged in the amazing hot tube that was on the second floor balcony of our rented cabin.

We bickered about whether or not I should be drinking wine, but I assured my fiancé that a glass or two would not harm our baby. It took some cajoling, but he relented, and we found ourselves nude and wrapped around each other in the heated water.

Edward's back was to a few jets, and I was nestled between his thighs on his lap, enjoying the way his aroused dick prodded my entrance from behind. He wasn't fully entered, but the slickness between my own thighs had nothing to do with the water.

The mountainous view from our vantage point was breathtaking, and we had watched as the sun set and the stars came out to shine. The moon hung high in the onyx sky now and desire overcame us. Blanketed under the privacy of the secluded cabin, we let our inhibitions go and our needs run free.

Edward grabbed my glass from my hand and placed both of ours on the ledge of the tub before pulling my body completely against him.

"We're having a baby," he whispered.

"Yeah...well, we weren't really careful, ya know." I pointed out. Not once did we think about condoms. It never crossed our minds.

"I was too distracted by you to think about protection. I fully intended to marry you. Why would I need a condom with my wife?"

I grew up in a home where I was an accident, and my parents divorced shortly after I was born, but I refused to allow my past to dictate my future. We weren't my parents, and this baby was proof of our love.

"I believed the word used was_ courting_?" I teased.

"Damn right, baby."

He leaned in and began working my body.

My back was flushed against his broad chest, and my head tossed to the side in the throes of ecstasy as he plucked my nipples like a tightly strung violin string and kneaded my sensitive breasts.

His breath was hot against my skin as he swept lingering kisses along my shoulder and neck. Our upper halves were exposed to the outside elements, but I didn't feel the chill wrapped in his arms. I felt safe, loved, cherished as he worshiped my body.

Strong hands lifted me and placed me on the tip of his dick, giving me a second to recognize what was about to happen before he impaled my body. I cried out, my voice echoing among the trees.

"Cry as loudly as you can, baby. Don't hold back. No one will hear us."

He pinched my clit for good measure as he slammed his cock so hard inside me I couldn't help but call out louder.

His fingers curled into my hips as he drove himself up as deep as he could get, grazing that spot that created a euphoric tidal wave of tingles that reached all the way down to my toes.

"Do you know how fucking happy you make me, beautiful?" He spoke with some much conviction, spearing my soul with his words.

We moved slowly, but each stroke was deep and hard. It was electrifying, and the currents shocked me each time I sat down and he pushed up. He braced himself, using the edges of the hot tub as leverage and I steadied myself using his legs for support.

Our movements created some splashing, and water spilled over the sides of the tub, but we didn't notice, too lost in each other in this moment.

I was on the cusp of coming already and I wanted to look into his eyes, my soon to be husband's as he made love to me.

Halting out actions, I turned in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. His fingers dug deeper into my skin as our lips met and our tongues clashed in a duel.

I whimpered as he moved his lips to my breasts and swirled that long tongue around my beaded nipple.

He held onto me as I leaned back and arched against his ministrations. I loved his mouth on my body. The sucking, and biting, and soft, grazing kisses built a storm in the pit of my loins. When he chomped down on one pearl, I came with a bang.

I fell into the pleasurable abyss of my orgasm as Edward pumped within me a few times more before tumbling after me.

Coming down from our high, we fell into each other and held on for dear life, our ragged breathing filling the silence of the night.

Still connected and full of love, we couldn't stop kissing. We only paused to take breaths. The entire night was so sensual and the view amazing. Everything about this weekend was perfect so far, and I couldn't hold back the tears that began to stream down my cheeks.

"You okay, love?" He didn't sound worried. I think he knew that something beautiful just happened between us.

"Yes, yes everything is perfect. I'm just so happy."

His eyes soften and he pulled me closer to him and we hugged. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

X

* * *

_Whatchya thinking? Leave me a review. Also, I have a new story I just posted yesterday called **The Celestial Way**. It's ExB all the way. Give it a try? You can find it on my profile. Thank you guys for all your support in my adventure of writing. See you guys over at TCW!_


End file.
